From Shinobi God to Student
by Syareoo
Summary: Sometimes people need a second chance to things right. And now Madara Uchiha the legendary ghost of the Uchiha was given such a golden opportunity. How will this affect the world of DxD? Well, read and find out. OC-ish less dark and evil Madara.
1. Chapter 1

**From Shinobi God to Student**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto or High school DxD that rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, And Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, And Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Beta read by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood and Violence and other stuff**

' _Thoughts'_

"Talking"

 _ **Dragon/Fullpower God/Demon Thoughts**_

 **Dragon/Fullpower God/Demon Talking**

[Jutsus, Techniques, and Spells]

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Rebirth**

* * *

He laid on the ground defeated. With his plans foiled, and the tailed beast stripped from his body his life was finally coming to an end. All those years of planning and preparation made inconsequential by a naive blonde who reminded him of his ex-friend Hashirama, whom stood beside his dying form. The power he gained, violently stripped away, leaving the once godly Madara Uchiha a shell of his former self.

"Hashirama..." Madara managed to wheeze out.

He'd finally reached the end of his days. The man that has changed the world now lay, barely awake. He is fair-skinned man with spiky, black hair that had a slight blue tint to it.

The man, who once proclaimed himself as a God, was betrayed by, what he thought, was his own creation.

Blood covered his bare torso, especially were Black Zetsu betrayed him.

"We both have things we wanted badly…but never seemed to achieve," he wheezed out as he stared into the night sky. His body was painless, numb, oblivious to the world around him.

"No one said it was easy," the man beside him said while hitting his chest with a fist. "There's a limit to how much we can do when we're alive…that is why we leave our legacies to the next generation…so they can accomplish what we could not."

With great effort, Madara turned his head to face his former friend. "You are…still…so naïve," he said as he lightly chuckled despite his condition. "Well…you always were…the optimistic one." He looked back to the open sky as if trying to look at himself. "Maybe…I should have gone that way too…" He glanced at his descendant, Uchiha Sasuke, before looking back to Hashirama. "My dream…is coming…to an end. But yours…hasn't yet."

Hashirama looked down to his friend in sadness. "…You were in too much of a hurry. It was fine even if our dreams did not come true in our lifetime." He paused to look Madara in the eyes. "The most important thing was to make sure we brought up a generation that would help us fulfill it."

Letting a small smile adorn his face, Madara weakly spoke, "…Then it might have been impossible for me from the start." He looked back to the times he was in Konoha. He remembered fighting for his brothers amidst the height of the clan wars. "I hated having…someone…follow me from…behind."

Hashirama gave Madara a kind smile. "Remember back when we were children…you once said, 'Ninjas never know when they die.'…and if there were ever a way to achieve immortality, that we'd share it no matter what…we'd have to exchange our cups and become brothers." He sighed as he sat closer to his fallen friend. "But we're both dead now. So…the only thing we can do now is to exchange our cups as comrades."

Madara closed his eyes in thought. There was a saying that men revealed their true colors upon death. Whether it was heroes that became cowards or villains that became heroes. "…" He let an unnoticeable smile adorn his face. "Comrades…huh…well. If…that's…how…it…is…I…won't…"

"It's time for me to send them back," Hagoromo said.

Madara felt parts of his body being torn off him.

"We have to go now..." He opened his eyes and looked at Hashirama who was also disintegrating.

"Good luck."

Madara could not find the strength to speak his final words. He felt the final barrier blocking his way to oblivion lift and he let the darkness embrace him at last.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Two young teens made their way towards a fountain, the first teen was a young beautiful girl with long raven black hair and purple eyes wearing a pink dress. The second teen was a young man with spiky brown hair and brown eyes. They were Amano Yuuma a.k.a. Raynare and the young man was Hyoudou Issei the current holder of Ddraig the Red Dragon Emperor.

"Ise-kun I really enjoyed our date tonight~," Yuuma spoke in a cheerful tone, while Issei scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "A-Ah... No problem Yuuma-chan..."

Issei didn't notice it but Yuuma/Raynare gained a slightly sinister glint as she guided him closer to the fountain. "There's something that I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?" She asked in an ever so innocent voice.

Issei nodded dumbly not even paying attention to her subtle change in demeanor. "Of course, I will Yuuma-chan! So, what's this wish of yours?"

"Will you die for me." She asked with an innocent look on her face. Issei was taken back for a second before cleaning out his ear. "I'm sorry Yuuma-chan can you please repeat that again? I could've sworn you said, 'will you die for me'?"

Yuuma rather Raynare gave a sinister smirk. "You heard correct Ise-kun. So, will you please die for me." She said as her body began to morph growing more mature. Her hips, breasts, and butt all increased in size. Black, strap-like objects leather shoulder pads around and under her breasts replaced her pink dress. A thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

"YUUMA-CHAN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

Raynare gave a sinister smirk before forming a purple spear of light. "What does it look like I'm doing Ise-kun, I'm fulfilling my little wish. I'm going to kill you!" She yelled hysterically, Issei felt to the ground as he began to crawl backward away from Raynare who advanced slowly, as her sinister grin grew by the second.

Issei felt a burning sensation in his stomach, glancing down the purple spear Raynare had once held was embedded in the brunettes' stomach. And it quickly vanished from site leaving a gaping wound in the pervert stomach as he dropped to the ground. The blood poured freely out of Issei as that sadistic bitch sat there smirking at him while he slowly bled to death.

"W-Whh...W...Why?" Issei gurgled out.

Raynare sat there in front of Issei as her eyes held nothing but cruelty in them. "I was under orders to eliminate you before you became a threat. So, you really shouldn't blame me. You should be blaming him because he's the one who gave you your Sacred Gear." And with that Raynare took flight leaving the boy to bleed to death.

Issei laid there his consciousness was fading, he could feel the darkness gripping him trying to pull him into its embrace. He didn't want to die especially a virgin, but he couldn't help but think about his friends; Matsuda and Motohama will they mourn his loss. No way none of them will. Will his mother and father...

As he couldn't help but think about Rias Gremory, as he brought his hand which was covered in blood up to his face. Her hair was darker than any shade of red he had ever seen before, similar to the color running down his hand. Long beautiful crimson red hair, just like the color of his blood.

' _I d...don't wa...want to di...die..._ ' With the last of his strength, Issei thought. The paper slip he had received from this strange woman who was cosplaying as a monster girl. The paper slip floated above him before turning into a strange red ethereal circle. Out of the circle appeared Rias Gremory in all her glory.

"So, you're the one who summoned me?"

"Since death is upon you, I will gladly take you in. From this moment forward you will live your life for my sake." Rias stated as Issei's consciousness finally faded.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

The sound of a cute tsundere yelling off of a strange digital alarm clock caused the young man in the bed next to the nightstand with the alarm clock to stir. A slight groan could be heard from the young man before his fist came down on the alarm clock shattering it into bits. Throwing the covers off himself the young man dragged himself out of bed before sitting on the edge.

' _What's going on? Surely, I should be dead, so why am I alive again?_ ' The young man thought to himself before noticing a mirror across the room. Standing up and making his way towards the mirror and what the young man saw startled him. The face staring back at him was undoubtedly that of Hyoudou Issei, one of the Perverted Trio. With the added addition of spiky black hair which had a slight blue tint to it and his eyes were black in color. Instead of the usual brown hair and eyes?

Breathing slowly, "Issei" tried to get a grip on himself.

He had two sets of memories rushing at him fast, one of which was the incident last night with his girlfriend or rather ex-girlfriend Yuuma. Although the other memories were that of the legendary Madara Uchiha and the Ghost of Uchiha.

' _This makes no sense. The last thing I remember was talking to Hashirama, and then I wake up here in a strange place._ ' Madara thought to himself in absolute confusion. He looked around the room and noticed a large amount of pornographic material as well as pictures of naked women. Scowling at this Madara couldn't help but internally growl. ' _I_ _s this some kind of joke, is this my punishment for all of the trouble I caused in the elemental nations?_ ' Madara thought to himself.

Then a voice caught Madara's attention. "Ise! Ise are you up you have school today!" A female voice called out to him. Madara was unsure of whether to respond or not, but it appears that he was now trapped in this body and unable to move on to the pure land. ' _I might as well play along until I can figure out what the hell I'm going to do?_ ' Madara thought.

Taking a deep breath Madara mimicked Issei's voice while channeling his chakra to his vocal cords. "I'll be right down Kaa-san." Madara/Issei responded. Perhaps this boy's body would be useful after all, as he can easily draw from the boy's memories, although there was a powerful presence coming from his right hand. ' _I'll have to figure that out later._ ' Madara thought as he decided to get ready for the day and go to this so-called school.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

It was a rather awkward morning for Madara as it had been a lifetime since he had ever eaten a meal with his parents. So, it was awkwardly quiet or rather painfully quiet, as the boy's parents continuously asking him questions on why he changed his hair and eye color? He simply came up with a lie stating that he wanted to try something new, and these two idiots bought it.

' _I don't sense any chakra at all in the area. Although I do sense several powerful chakra signatures a great distance away from me._ ' Madara glanced off into the distance before he continued on his way to this Kuoh Academy.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

It was a quiet day in Kuoh Academy until a pair of shrill slightly masculine voices cried out. "WHHHAT!?"

Both a young man with a shaved hair and wearing a Kuoh Academy uniform with an unbuttoned blazer and a young man wearing square shaped glasses with wild brown hair and wearing a Kuoh Academy uniform.

Matsuda and Motohama both looked deathly pale, as they were staring at "Issei" who was looking at them with a bored expression. "Come on man there's gotta be something wrong with you come on let's just go, peep at the Kendo Club! You'll feel better after I promise you!" The bald teen exclaimed.

"Yeah! You're just feeling a little under the weather!" Motohama said while reaching for "Issei" who slapped his hand away.

"I told you already. I'm not interested in peeping on the Kendo Club any longer. I've allowed you both to drag me through the mud for far too long and I will not stand for it any longer." Madara/Issei said calmly before turning around and making his way up the staircase walking past Rias Gremory who had a look of confusion on her face. Wasn't Issei supposed to be the biggest pervert in the Academy? ' _How odd?_ ' Rias thought as she watched Issei slowly walk away.

"Did you just hear that?"

"Yeah, I did, you don't think, Hyoudou might be finally turning over a new leaf?"

"No, it's impossible he's a pervert through and through he's probably just trying to get us to let our guard down."

"Yeah I know but the black hair and black eyes that's a new look for him. And I think he looks kinda hot~!"

"You can't be seriously falling for him!"

Madara/Issei came to a full stop as he released a sigh of frustration. Turning around as his black eyes focused on the group of girls who were just talking about him. "I'll say it one more time, and the lot of you better listen," Madara said calmly. "I have no interest in peeping on any of you any longer. And if you'll excuse me, I would like to get through this day and go home." Madara said coldly as some of the girls shivered at the look in his eyes. With that said Madara turned around and continued walking to his class.

"Maybe something is wrong with him I've never seen him like this..."

The pink haired girl could only look at her friend. "Murayama what's wrong?"

Murayama gripped her arm tightly. "Katase that's not Issei that's not my... I know he was a pervert and he got on our nerves, but we used to be such good friends. And that's not him something happened to him, something bad happened to change him..."

Rias glanced at the two girls as she couldn't help but frown. Was it a mistake allowing that Fallen Angel to kill him, she noticed a slight change in him after healing him last night, but she didn't think much of it. ' _I wonder..._ ' The heiress of the Gremory household thought.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

On his way home Madara decided to backtrack to the place where "Issei" was killed by that winged woman. He made his way towards the fountain as he came to a full stop. "This is where that woman Yuuma I believe killed Hyoudou?" Madara thought aloud.

However, what caught his attention was feathers falling from the sky, as a strange distortion covered the entire area. Turning around Madara came face-to-face with the culprit. A middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes wearing a pale gray trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, a pair of black gloves, and a black fedora. "Well, this really is unfortunate for you that is." The man said while he began to walk towards Madara who stood his ground while observing the man.

"And who are you?" The man gritted his teeth before smirking. "Why should I waste my time telling you when you're only going to die. So, I can only assume that you're a stray?" The man said while raising his hand as a blue ethereal spear formed.

Madara seemed unimpressed. "So, you wish to dance with me." The man wearing the trench coat came to a full stop as he had a look of disgust on his face. "No, I don't want to dance with you boy I'm just here to kill you!" The man roared as he threw the spear at Madara who effortlessly dodged it.

"You're going to have to try a lot harder than that if you want to hit me. But by all means, keep trying?" Madara gave a cocky response as he allowed a smirk to appear on his face. "You know what I was going to go easy on you brat! But not anymore I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully!" The winged man yelled hysterically before throwing another spear at Madara.

Madara scowled as he once again dodged the spear without any effort. "Is this all you really can do is just stand back and throw spears at people? Because if that's all you can do then you have no hope of defeating me."

The winged man seemed to be fuming, his anger had finally reached a boiling point as he charged in blindly holding another spear of light. "I WILL KILL YOU!" The man roared.

However faster than the winged man could react to Madara vanished from sight, and almost instantaneously the winged man was sent flying into the fountain causing a small explosion of dust and water. Groaning in pain the fedora-wearing man pushed himself up into a sitting position only for Madara to blur into existence in front of him delivering an earth-shattering punch to his face.

"How disappointing! I thought I would get a decent dance out of you. But it seems you are nothing more than a weakly."

Madara pulled the Fallen Angel to his feet, before knocking the man's light spear out of his hand with a single chop. The former Angel through a sloppy punch which Madara gracefully pushed it out of the way, before backhanding the man across the face. Quickly spinning around Madara delivered a powerful kick to not only the man's stomach but also his face. Quickly delivering a powerful jab to the Fedora wearing man's stomach causing him to hunch forward. Madara didn't stop there as he delivered a quick punch to the man's face then delivering a chop to the man's neck causing him to hack up blood.

The Fallen Angel growled before throwing a punch which Madara quickly grabbed and twisted his arm in a painful way before delivering a chop to the man's stomach. Quickly and gracefully Madara elbowed the man in his kidneys causing the man to cry in pain. Madara then delivered a quick jab to the man's stomach then to his ribs, the last hit was so strong that it caused a shockwave demolishing what was left of the fountain and sent the man tumbling across the ground.

Madara stood there as calm as a cucumber as he slowly advancing towards the downed Fallen Angel. After coming to a stop, the ghost of the Uchiha leaned forward before grabbing the man by the neck lifting him off the ground. "Now you're going to tell me who you are and where this Yuuma woman is. Am I clear." Madara declared as his Sharingan flared to life.

"F...Fin...e..." The man groaned out in pain.

"Good now start talking."

"M...My name is Do...Dohnaseek..."

Madara nodded as he waited for Dohnaseek to continue. "And we're here under orders of...Kokabiel..." The Fallen Angel said causing Madara to raise an eyebrow.

"And why would he send you here after me?"

"You're too dangerous... And you possess a powerful Sacred Gear you could be a potential threat to us, so we were sent here to eliminate you..."

Madara hummed softly as a smirk appeared on his face. ' _Too dangerous am I... They do not know me as Madara Uchiha but rather this boy Issei. They're in for a rude awakening when they see what happens when you make an enemy out of Madara Uchiha._ ' Madara thought gleefully.

Taking advantage of Madara's slightly distracted state Dohnaseek tried to stab Madara with a dagger of light. However, Madara easily caught the dagger and ignored the burning sensation from the light-based weapon. "Thank you for the information. However, you are a fool to think you can defeat me. So now I think it's time I get rid of you."

The scene pans out as a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes, watched on with a mixture of awe and terror as she watched "Issei" incinerate the Fallen Angel with flames that rivaled that of Tannin the former Dragon King. ' _Something's wrong with him he's far too powerful. And he has chakra and lots of it, far more than Nee-sama ever had._ ' The small girl thought as she attempted to flee, only for someone to grab her from behind.

Turning her head around she saw "Issei" holding her by the back of her shirt as he stared at her with a look of boredom. "You're horrible at stealth little girl. You may think you can conceal your presence, but I can since you clearly. Now tell me why are you following me around and how is it possible that you have chakra?" Madara questioned as the little girl could only stare at him with a look of fear this wasn't the same pervert from Kuoh Academy. Oh no, this was a monster in every sense of the word.

"I'm waiting?"

"Come by the occult research club tomorrow you'll get your answer's there. I promise you that Issei Hyoudou." The petite girl said well rather begged. Madara raised an eyebrow. ' _Hmmm... I guess I can let her go for now if what she says is true, I should be able to get my answers tomorrow._ ' Madara thought as he dropped the little girl as she felt to her butt.

"Very well I shall meet you tomorrow at this occult research club. But if you're lying to me, and my questions aren't answered I will end you like I ended that pathetic excuse of a bird Dohnaseek. Am I understood." Madara said while releasing a fraction of his killer intent. The white-haired girl could only nod fearfully before she ran off.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Koneko appeared in the middle of the occult research club, she was shivering her encounter with Issei had left her frightened. Akeno a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair was tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs. Quickly made her way over to the petite girl with a look of concern on her face.

"Koneko are you okay?"

Koneko shook her head negatively. "No, we have a problem where is Buchou." The petite girl demanded surprising Akeno.

"What's the matter Koneko?" The voice of Rias came from behind the petite girl who turned around and flew into her Kings arms hugging her tightly. "What's the matter with Koneko Buchou?" A slightly masculine voice called out which belonged to a handsome young man with short blond hair, blue eyes and a mole underneath his left eye.

"I don't know Kiba?" Rias replied as she was starting to get worried. "Koneko what's wrong tell me?"

"It's the pervert... Issei..."

This caused everyone in the room to raise an eyebrow, Rias was starting to get a bad feeling about her new pawn. "What about Issei?"

"He completely overpowered and annihilated a Fallen Angel on his own. He fought with the skill of a High-Class Devil at the very least, and he didn't even seem to be trying. I don't know what you did to him Buchou, but he's coming here tomorrow for answers and I suggest you don't hide anything from him. As he terrifies me..." Koneko whimpered.

Akeno looked at Rias with a look of concern. "If that's the case, then we should find him now rather than wait until tomorrow. Because what if he belongs to another faction, and the other faction declares war on us because we reincarnated one of their own? This could be serious Rias."

"I agree with Akeno Buchou we need to find Issei immediately," Kiba advised.

Rias gently rubbed Koneko's back. "Very well I'll go find him and bring him here," Rias said before letting go of her Rook and vanishing into a teleportation magic circle.

Kiba looked at Koneko he could hear her mumbling something. "Chakra... Chakra..."

' _Chakra?_ ' Both Akeno and Kiba thought in unison.

* * *

 **The End**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**From Shinobi God to Student**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto or High school DxD that rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, And Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, And Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Beta read by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood and Violence and other stuff**

' _Thoughts'_

"Talking"

 _ **Dragon/Fullpower God/Demon Thoughts**_

 **Dragon/Fullpower God/Demon Talking**

[Jutsus, Techniques, and Spells]

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Meeting the Devils**

* * *

Madara sighed as he was laying down on "his" bed as he stared up at the ceiling. As earlier he had removed all of the pornographic items and posters from "his" room and incinerated them with his Fire Release. ' _Why did I have to be reincarnated in the body of a pervert? It's bad enough that his perverted nature is starting to affect me, I had to put a lot of effort into burning that useless garbage._ ' Madara thought as a light blush appeared on his cheeks.

Shaking the perverted thoughts from his head Madara looked at his hand as he could feel an immense power within him, he didn't know how to call it out. ' _Hmmm... I'll have to figure out a way to call this power out, maybe it can help me get back home?_ ' The ghost of the Uchiha thought to himself as he felt a presence appear in his room. Not even bothering to get up Madara noticed an attractive young woman with crimson red hair and blue eyes, wearing a female version of the Kuoh Academy uniform appear in front of him.

"Issei Hyoudou I would like you to come with me."

Madara raised an eyebrow, as he didn't even bother sitting up. "Really now and why should I go anywhere with you Rias Gremory?" Madara simply said while still mimicking Issei's voice.

"Because Koneko said you wanted answers I'm here to give them to you. So will you please come with me and...eek!" Rias squeaked in surprise as Madara shot up from his laying position and pinned her to the wall with a single hand. "No, I rather like my current location better. Now you're going to give me the information I want, or do I have to break all the bones in your body first~." Madara spoke in a sickly-sweet tone which sent chills down the Gremory heiresses' spine.

Rias managed a nod as Madara released her from his grip as she dropped to the ground gasping for her breath as she stared up at "Issei" with a look of fear on her face. "Now tell me why were you there after that winged woman killed Issei Hyoudou? Because from my perspective it seemed all too convenient, the boy has a great power source inside him. And those winged people saw him as a threat and were sent here to kill him. And yet you didn't do a thing to save him you simply just waited until he was pretty much dead and then you appeared?"

Rias was taken back by the ravenette's calm demeanor. Although there was one thing that "Issei" said that stood out to her. "Why are you referring to yourself as if you're someone else? Your Issei Hyoudou?" She questioned as something fishy was going on here.

Madara allowed a small smirk to appear on his face. "You're correct I'm not Issei Hyoudou, well his body belonged to him although he is indeed dead and gone. I do not know how I ended up in his body nor do I know why I'm in this world. All I can tell you is I don't like it one bit. Now tell me why there's such a dark source of energy radiating from inside me other than my chakra." Madara said while narrowing his eyes dangerously allowing his Sharingan to flare to life.

Rias jumped to her feet as she took a couple steps back. "What do you mean chakra are you a Youkai!?" Rias said in a slightly frightened tone.

"What the hell is a Youkai? I'm a Shinobi, or in laymen's terms and ninja. We all use chakra it's a life force as well as power. Now answer my question."

"In order to save his life, I had to turn him into a devil. But by doing so he becomes my servant and will serve me and the Gremory household for the rest of his life. Though I treat all my servants as if they're my family." Rias answered. She then noticed the scowl on Madara's face. "You mean I have to serve you a weakling," Madara said while pointing a finger at her causing her to frown.

"I'm not weak!?"

Madara chuckled. "Well you are to me, I'm not some simple-minded perverted boy who will follow you just because you have big boobs. I'm a coldhearted weapon, that is capable of annihilating entire armies of shinobi without even getting so much as a scratch. I will not serve someone who has never seen or fought in a war and who has less power than I do. If you can defeat me by beating me into submission, I'll serve you but we both know you don't have the power to do so." Madara said in a cold-hearted tone.

"But you are my servant..." Rias tried to counter only to be silenced by Madara's killer intent which caused her legs to buckle as she dropped to the ground. "I don't care now be gone before I incinerate you as I did to that winged man," Madara said coldly.

Rias was scared beyond belief this man whoever he is or rather whatever he was, is dangerous. If only she could get him on her side just to help her with Riser, she would be happy. But from the looks of things that might not be possible, she would need to talk to her brother about this. Whoever was inhabiting Issei's body could definitely be a threat down the road.

Releasing a sigh of content Madara laid back down on his bed before closing his eyes attempting to get some sleep. And what seemed to be an eternity Madara found himself enough in a strange dark void filled with flames. However, within the center of these flames, something odd appeared in front of Madara. It was a large red Western Dragon, with a long neck and green eyes. He also has red and golden spikes throughout his body.

"So, this is the source of the power radiating from my right hand."

The massive Dragon turned its attention to Madara before narrowing its green slitted eyes. **[So, you're the one who replaced my original partner? I must say after looking through your memories you will be without a doubt my most powerful partner to ever exist. Far surpassing any of mine or Albion's hosts past, present and future.]** The dragons spoke.

"Is that so then you must have seen what had transpired in my life. Are you sure you want to work with someone like me?" Madara replied.

 **[I have had far worse hosts then you. While you did commit extremely horrible crimes, at least you had a good goal in mind instead of just senselessly slaughtering people just because you could. That's the difference between you and some of my past hosts.]** The dragon retorted rather calmly which caused Madara to raise an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" Madara hummed. "Well, then I guess I have to take your word for it. But I'm pretty sure you already know this my name is Madara Uchiha."

 **[Indeed, I do Madara. My name is Ddraig, also known as the Red Dragon Emperor and the Welsh Dragon. And we will be partners from here on out, I do have a question for you, what will you use my power to do. What is your current goal that you wish to accomplish?]**

Madara stood there for a second as he silently stared at Ddraig. "To be completely honest with you for the first time in my life I don't have a clue. I still intend to demolish that winged woman Yuuma and anyone who is affiliated with her. But I really don't think I have any need for your power, as you can tell I have plenty of it already." Madara stated as Ddraig simply chuckled.

 **[I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but most of your power has been sealed away. While it's not a permanent seal it won't be returning anytime soon so all you have access to is your base chakra and normal Sharingan. So that means no Wood or Yin-Yang release, no Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan or Rinnegan and I highly doubt you'll be able to reclaim the power of the Ten-Tails either.]** Ddraig explained as Madara seem to frown at this information.

"I would actually be surprised if I could reclaim the power of Ten-Tails. But I lost that before I died, however, this is troubling I will not be able to use the full power of my eyes or my advanced nature transformations anytime soon." Madara sighed in frustration before looking at Ddraig. "So, what will I be able to do with your power Ddraig?"

The dragon almost seemed to smirk. **[Oh, for starters in order to call my power simply think of unleashing the power in your right hand. And every 10 seconds you can double your power until you reach your absolute physical limit. You can also transfer that boosted power to any person or object. And you're the first host I've ever had who already has access to both the Balance Breaker and Juggernaut Drive. The balance breaker allows you to summon a red dragon armor that will allow you to fly an increase your physical parameters.]** Ddraig explained with a smirk on his face as he watched Madara's eyes slightly widened.

"And what of this Juggernaut Drive you seem to have forgotten to mention it."

 **[Well you caught me the Juggernaut Drive is a forbidden form. You see it temporarily removes the seals placed on my current power, but you will lose your sanity while your life force is devoured by my power. And you'll ultimately die if you can't control this form. The reason for this is because of all the past users of the boosted gear, a fraction of their consciousness remains in a zombified state. And they'll take advantage of you if you're in an emotional state and forced you into the Juggernaut Drive. There is a way to avoid the life force draining effects though you'll have to use your chakra and demonic power as an alternate power source.]** Ddraig explained.

Madara simply smirked. "So, I just have to deal with the past users is that it? Well, I don't see any problem with beating them into submission if they become a problem. But perhaps I should do that now where are they it's been a while since I've last had a good dance." Madara said with a bloodthirsty grin on his face which cause the Heavenly Dragon to sweatdrop at his new host.

 **[You're serious, aren't you? Well if really think this is necessary then go deal with them.]** Ddraig said before the dark void turned into a white void with countless numbers of people sitting on rows and rows of benches wearing white cloaks. Madara grinned as his Sharingan awakened. "Alright, you insignificant insects it's time I teach you the pecking order." Madara declared while releasing both his chakra and killer intent causing all the past wielders to turn their attention to him.

Ddraig couldn't help but shake his head as he watched Madara literally mow right through all of his past wielders including Belzard and Elsha like they were nothing. **[Perhaps this time around the world will learn to fear the Red Dragon Emperor once again.]** Ddraig lightly hummed as he almost felt bad for Albion almost.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Madara slowly made his way down the street, carrying his small book bag over his shoulder. ' _I don't think I'll ever get used to this world? And to make matters worse this perverted brat's body is starting to corrupt me! I never thought of this stuff back in the elemental nations, but the longer I stay bound to this brat's body the more I end up... Craving breasts, I want to squeeze them and suck on them..._ ' Madara thought in a depressed manner.

"Eep!"

Thump!

Madara turned his attention to his left as he saw a nun laying on the ground. She was wearing a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip, and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wore a silver cross necklace around her neck. She appeared to be very young but also kinda cute, she also had long blonde hair and bright green eyes.

Madara made his way over to her before offering her his hand. "Are you alright?" Madara said in an emotionless tone.

"Yeah I'm okay really."

Madara stared at her blankly obviously not convinced as he noticed her veil was carried away by the wind. Madara caught it effortlessly before it could be carried away any further before handing it to the nun. "That was very sweet of you."

"There's no need to thank me I haven't done anything to deserve such a praise."

The girl seemed to tilt her head in confusion. "Ummm... I'm sorry but I'm a little bit lost here, do you think you can help me out." She said in a bashful manner while poking her fingers together before clapping her hands together and giggled.

Madara stood there blankly what the hell is wrong with him? He had never shown any affection to the opposite sex throughout his entire life with the exception of a few one-night stands. So why the hell was he...he feeling this way about this girl? **[The girl feels like Dragon Fruit, that's the reason why you feel this way Madara.]** Ddraig's voice echoed throughout Madara's mind.

' _Ddraig is that you?_ '

 **[Tck. No, you just happen to have multiple voices in your head, of course, it's me! How could you have forgotten about me so soon!]** The so-called heavenly Dragon begins to wail in despair, which Madara rolled his eyes. ' _Can you please focus on the task at hand! You said this girl felt like a Dragon Fruit what does that mean?_ ' Madara reminded his Dragon.

 **[It means she's a Dragon tamer... In other words that mean she has outstanding luck with dragons. In other words, most dragons have the urge to be around her and protector especially male dragons. And that means you.]** Ddraig replied as Madara for the umpteenth time today seemed to sigh. ' _I understand what you're saying Ddraig but how does this apply to me? Last time I checked I was turned into a devil by that Gremory girl._ '

 **[You still don't get it do you. As long as you possess my Sacred Gear or any Dragon-based Sacred Gear you are considered a Dragon. Which also means you're susceptible to any Dragon slaying magic, weapons and curses.]** Ddraig explained further.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Madara wordlessly led the girl, Asia Argento to the local church in this small little town. He couldn't understand why she would want to go there from what he could gather from Hyoudou's memories the church had been abandoned for some time.

Although something had been bothering Madara, just simply glancing at the cross around her neck sent chills down his spine. **[It's your devil instincts. The cross around her neck is a holy item, and it's extremely dangerous to Devils. Plus, I can sense multiple Fallen Angel signatures coming from the abandoned church most likely that Yuuma girl is still there. Are you sure you want to lead this girl there and leave her alone with them?]** Ddraig asked as Madara grumbled. ' _What am I supposed to do Ddraig? I really have no idea what I can do for this girl, and from what you've told me about the three factions, were supposed to be enemies are we not?_ ' Madara replied while cocking one eyebrow.

The noise of a crying child snapped Madara out of his funk as he watched Asia make her way over to the crying boy. The boy had a scraped on his knee and it was bleeding, Madara simply scowled at the scene before him while Asia simply patted the boys head. "A big boy like you shouldn't be crying over such a small scrape. Don't worry you're going to be just fine." She said before placing her hands over the boys' knee.

Two silver rings appeared, one on each of her middle fingers as a green glow covered the boys' knee and within seconds the wound vanished. **[She has a Sacred Gear called twilight healing. It allows you to heal not only humans but Angels and Devils as well.]** Madara remained quiet as he watched the scene play out.

"You see there's no reason for you to cry at all," Asia said with a smile. "All done now." She said while turning her attention to Madara. They continued walking for some time before Asia finally decided to speak. "You must be surprised."

Madara shook his head. "No, I'm not surprised at all with all that I've seen in my life, seeing someone heal someone with power is the least surprising thing I've seen," Madara replied softly. "Although the ability to heal people, is a rather useful ability in my opinion. Although self-healing is just as good."

"Thank you I've always considered it to be a gift and a blessing." She said before her smile turned into a frown. "Truly it's wonderful." Madara frowned at this. ' _Something's not right here, why would Heaven allow someone with a Sacred Gear to go over to the Fallen Angels?_ ' Madara thought as Asia cried out with joy. "There it is!" As she pointed at the abandoned church.

"Thank goodness I found it that's amazing." Madara felt a chill go through his body again only this time it was worse than the cross. "Although I should let you know it's been abandoned for some time, and I've heard that there are Fallen Angels lurking around the church. So, if anything happens please come and find me." Madara said without even thinking, as he had the urge to slap himself after saying that.

"I appreciate your concerned and I thank you for that. But I would also like to thank you properly would you like to come in with me?" She asked as Madara shook his head, because if he were to enter that church and find that Yuuma girl there he would kill her without a doubt along with anyone who was associated with her. This girl was far too pure he did not want to corrupt her much to his own surprise. As he usually took some form of sadistic joy in turning the most joyful and optimistic people and turn them into the cruelest and sadistic people alive.

"I'm sorry but I cannot I hope you understand. But remember my offer still stands if anything happens don't hesitate to come to find me." Madara said before turning around and making his way to Kuoh Academy. Asia pouted at this, but she accepted his answer before making her way towards the church.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Madara spent the entire day staring out the window during class, occasionally answering questions if the teacher would ask him. ' _Why can't I get that girl out of my head._ ' Madara thought to himself with a frown. **[Heh. Maybe you're finally growing a heart, or perhaps it has something to do with Issei Hyoudou's body influencing you. Maybe it's a good thing, perhaps it's time for Madara to turn over a new leaf what do you say partner.]** Ddraig said sarcastically as Madara growled.

' _You know you're really annoying. Perhaps you're right, maybe I need to turn over a new leaf. I do have a little too much blood on my hands as it is, and I really don't want to add more to it. But I know it will be impossible for me to avoid bloodshed._ ' Madara retorted as he heard all the girls in his classroom squeal with joy, glancing up he saw a boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

Releasing a sigh and ignoring the blonde Madara continued staring out the window. "I'm here to pick up an Issei Hyoudou my Buchou wishes to speak with him," Kiba announced as the teacher nodded. Raising an eyebrow Madara grumbled something under his breath before standing up and grabbing his book bag. "All right let's get this over with." He said in an annoyed tone much to the surprise of everyone else.

"Did you hear that he's not interested in meeting Rias!?"

"Isn't that one of the perverted trio? But he's acting so differently?"

The amount of chatter and insults coming Madara's way caused his eyebrow to twitch in annoyance. Turning his attention to Kiba as the boy flinched at the glare he was getting. "Well I'm waiting are you going to take me to your Buchou?" He questioned as Kiba felt fear as the looking "Issei's" eyes terrified him.

"Yes, right this way please follow me!" Kiba yelped as Madara followed him.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Madara followed wordlessly as Kiba led him to the small schoolhouse out behind the Academy. Upon entering the schoolhouse, it had a mixture of Gothic and Victorian themes, which Madara really didn't seem to care for. Coming to a door Kiba knocked on it. "Buchou I brought him." The blonde waited a few seconds before hearing a "come in".

Madara noticed one thing when he entered, he saw the familiar petite white-haired girl and the Gremory girl both present. With also a somewhat attractive black-haired girl with violet eyes and long hair. However, there was an addition of two other people he had not seen before. The first being a handsome man who seemed to be in his early 20's. He has shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes. And the second was a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and red eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids.

Although he could tell one thing, they were both immensely stronger than anyone else in the room especially the man with red hair. He was as strong as Hashirama was after being brought back with the Edo Tensei during the Fourth Great Shinobi War. **[That's the current Lucifer; Sirzechs he's also the older brother of the Gremory Girl and then that woman is his wife and maid Grayfia Lucifuge.]** Ddraig explained as Madara mentally nodded.

"So, you're my darling Rias-tan's new rebellious pawn, please tell me why is it that you refuse to obey my sister?" Sirzechs asked as Madara simply raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't it obvious Sirzechs-san? She allowed me to die by the hands of the Fallen Angels in this town so that she can simply add me to her collection without my permission. And I also refuse to obey someone who wouldn't be able to fight their way out of a wet paper bag." Madara said as everyone's eyes widened at this.

Sirzechs frowned at this before looking at Rias, he could tell by the tone Madara was using that he wasn't lying. He clearly could hear the anger and disgust in his voice. "Rias? Is this true or is he lying because I honestly hope he is? Because I could never imagine my dear sister doing something as heinous as this?"

Rias was frightened now, she wasn't expecting this man living inside of Issei's body to turn the situation around so fast. She could lie but it would only and horribly for her if her brother found out the truth later on. "Hai... It's true...Onii-sama..." She mumbled scared of how her brother would react.

"I must say I'm rather disappointed in you Rias, I know you're desperate for help but that doesn't give you any right to allow people to die just to reincarnate them." Sirzechs said before turning his attention back to "Issei". "I'm truly sorry for what has happened to you Isse..." Sirzechs was cut off by Madara who raised his hand, and a motion for Sirzechs to stop.

"First of all, I might as well let you know this now. The one you call Issei Hyoudou is truly dead, and I am not him by any means. I'm supposed to be dead but somehow, I ended up in Hyoudou's body so that will probably explain the different behavior. You may call me Madara Uchiha while behind closed doors." Madara explained as Sirzechs's eyes narrowed as well as Grayfia's, while all the other Devils in the room minus Rias eyes widened in shock.

"And how do we know you're telling the truth?" Sirzechs asked in a serious tone while Madara raised his right hand as a metallic red gauntlet manifested with a green gem embedded on the back of his hand with golden spikes sticking out of the end of the gauntlet. **[He speaks the truth Sirzechs Lucifer, I should know I've been in this body sends the boy Issei was born.]** Ddraig announced shocking everyone in the room.

"So... You're the Red Dragon Emperor too?" Sirzechs mumbled before an idea formed. "What is it you want, if it's within my power I can granted?"

Madara actually seemed a little taken back by this. "To be completely honest with you I really have no idea. I am the last of my clan from my homeworld, and I have a unique ability that could be useful but... Oh nevermind." Madara said trying to see if Sirzechs would take the bait.

"The last of your clan you say? Hmmm... I'll tell you what if you stay with my sister and help her out with a certain someone, I'll see that you will not only be able to restart your clan in the underworld but also you'll be freed from her peerage how does that sound?" Sirzechs said with a calm expression.

"Sirzechs-sama? Can you really do something like that?" Grayfia asked her King and husband. Sirzechs nodded. "I can but only with the approval of the other three Satan's. Although I highly doubt any of them will object to this. So, Madara, do we have a deal?"

Madara was quiet for a little while, this was working out a little too well in his opinion but if it worked out then he wouldn't have to worry about this Gremory brat any longer. So, all he had to do is put up with her for a little while and then he would be free. "Very well Sirzechs you have yourself a deal. And I hope you keep your end of the bargain." Madara said as Sirzechs nodded before grinning.

"Of course, I will, but only if you keep your end of the bargain as well."

Madara grinned. "Of course, I intend to." He said while Rias didn't know whether to be happy or upset. But she decided to remain quiet as she didn't want to lose her only chance of escaping her arranged marriage with Riser.

* * *

 **The End**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**From Shinobi God to Student**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto or High school DxD that rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, And Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, And Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Beta read by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood and Violence and other stuff**

' _Thoughts'_

"Talking"

 _ **Dragon/Fullpower God/Demon Thoughts**_

 **Dragon/Fullpower God/Demon Talking**

[Jutsus, Techniques, and Spells]

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Hello Governor General**

* * *

Madara cursed his luck, one thing he would never get used to would be these foolish contracts that Devils would form with humans. And his first two contracts were anything but normal the first being Morisawa who is a regular client of Koneko and the sick twisted son of a bitch is an Otaku and a lolicon who liked to dress Koneko in various cosplay outfits and do a bit of role playing with her. Madara had to force himself not to kill this person, that worthless human should feel honored that the legendary Ghost of the Uchiha did not kill him.

However, the second client Madara had put the fear of God in both him and Ddraig. Mil-tan, a male bodybuilder who wishes to become a Magical Girl. For the first time in his life, Madara felt true fear upon seeing this behemoth wearing a skintight outfit meant for a woman!? And because of his Sharingan, he couldn't get the image out of his head, it was now permanently stuck in there and there was nothing he could do about it.

Madara appeared out of a magic circle in a rather dark room. ' _I swear on the "Almighty Log" that if this is another weirdo, I'm going to fucking kill them...'_ Madara thought maniacally as Ddraig mentally nodded in agreement. **[I agree with you partner this is a complete waste of both of our time. But you only have to put up with it for a little while longer than your freedom. Just keep telling yourself that okay partner so you don't blow it for both of us!]** Ddraig replied to which Madara ignored him.

Madara knew something was off there were no lights on in the house, there were no signs of life either. Soon an all-too-familiar chill ran its way up Madara's body as he noticed a slightly cracked open door with a little bit of light leaking out. ' _Something's not right here?_ ' Madara thought as he made his way to the slightly cracked open door.

Madara walked into the room as he stepped in something wet, glancing down it was a large pool of blood. The ghost of the Uchiha narrowed his eyes as he glanced towards the corner of the room, his eyes slightly widened when he noticed a completely mutilated body lying in the corner. Well not mutilated, rather chopped into itty-bitty pieces. **[It seems this contract might be interesting don't you think so partner?]** Ddraig said to which Madara mentally nodded.

"Punish the wicked, words to live by. Yes, wise words to heed from a holy man." A voice came from behind Madara as he turned around and noticed a silver-haired man with red eyes sitting in a large loveseat staring at him with an insane look on his face. Madara gave no physical reaction other than narrowing his eyes. "Well, you walked into the wrong house, my friend. Freed Sellzen here at your service." The man gave a mocking bow.

The man began doing a weird dance in front of Madara who simply sweatdropped at the man. "And you must be the terrified little pussy, whose devil ass I'm going to exercise." Still, Madara gave him no physical reaction. "I'm a priest by the way I work for a certain devil purging organization you may have heard of."

"So, I take it you're the one who did this. Not that I really care all that much, but why?" Madara asked while staring at this man.

Freed frowned slightly at the lack of reaction he got out of Madara but soon smirked. "That's right~! Summoning you prove that he was done being human. End of the line sinner! So, I had to chop him up into itty-bitty pieces." Freed said in a sinister manner with a creepy glint in his eye. "Putting down degenerate devils and the lost souls that would call out to them is my job," Freed said while reaching into his coat and pulling out both a rather large pistol and what looked to be a strange looking flashlight. "And no one's better at it than me." He said as a blade of light erupted from the weird flashlight device.

Still, Madara gave him no reaction or reply he simply stood there almost studying the insane priest before him. "First I am going to cut out your evil heart with my heavenly blade of light. Then with my righteous gun, I'm going to blow a hole in your evil devil face. How does that sound devil!" Freed screamed in joy as he jumped at Madara.

However, in a quick motion, Madara knocked Freed's sword of light from his grasp, before grabbing it himself and quickly and effectively cutting off Freed's arm. The insane priest screamed in agony as he gripped the stump that once held his righteous pistol. "How dare you, you shitty ass devil! You're not supposed to be able to defeat me! When I get up, I'm going to fucking kill you, you shitty devil!" Madara raised the blade of light again before bringing it down and cutting off Freed's other arm.

Ignoring the man's foul language and screaming. "I highly doubt you could defeat me even if I was missing both of my arms. Now I'm going to put an end to this right now." Madara said before placing his foot on Freed's chest in aiming the blade of light at the insane man's neck. However, before Madara could finish off the insane man, a scream was heard from the other side of the room. Turning his head to the side Madara saw Asia standing there with her back turned to them.

"Asia quick help me!" Freed cried as Asia obviously looked terrified. Madara's eyes softened slightly at the nun. However, Asia was staring at the mutilated body of the person who had summoned Madara to this house. "How could you do this!?"

Madara then glanced down towards Freed who is about to open his mouth only for the Sharingan wielder to slam his foot into the man's chest causing him to groan in pain. "This man is the worst kind of filth on this planet, he takes joy in harming the innocent. I am not going to lie to you either I am a devil, although I was not willingly turned into one." Madara explained while glaring down at Freed who is trying his best to get Madara off him without the use of his arms.

"No, you can't be..." Asia said softly as she stared at Madara. "I'm sorry but it's true. Perhaps this will put your mind at ease through Asia. Do not assume that all Devils are evil, to assume such a thing is no different than believing that all Angels are good. Because outward appearances can be very deceiving but perhaps it was my fault for allowing you to go to that abandoned church in the first place." Madara said softly.

"Shut up you don't know what you're talking about you, shitty devil!"

Madara glared down at the armless man before raising the blade of light. "My ears have suffered enough abuse from your annoying voice. So, I'm going to do this world a favor and put you down like the rabid animal you truly are."

Asia quickly grabbed hold of Madara's arm giving him a pleading look. "Please... Don't kill him I know that he's done bad things, but everyone has a right to live..." Asia said with tearful eyes, she was far too naïve to the world, Madara gripped the blade of light tightly before retracting its blade back into its hilt before pocketing it. Madara couldn't help but wonder when had he become this soft? This wasn't like him, Madara Uchiha was one of the most feared people in the elemental nations. And he was being changed by the kindhearted perverted nature of Issei Hyoudou or maybe it was just that Asia was a Dragon trainer and was capable of controlling him to a certain extent?

Madara glared down at the armless Freed. "You listen...and you listen well Freed if I catch you or any of the Fallen Angels in this area near Asia again. I will annihilate every single one of you and I will ensure that none of you survive." Madara growled before kicking the armless man across the room. Madara quickly grabbed Asia causing her to yelp in surprise as he felt multiple signatures making their way towards his house. Channeling some of his demonic aura Madara imagined himself and Asia in his room. Both him and Asia melted into a shower of red glitter as they left via; teleportation magic circle.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Madara along with Asia appeared in his room, the young nun still had a stunned look on her face. Releasing a sigh of frustration Madara gently sat Asia down on the edge of his bed and then sat down beside her. "Why did you do that?" She questioned obviously terrified.

"As I said before it was a mistake to let you go to that abandoned church. So, for the time being, I would like you to stay with me, where I can protect you from those Fallen Angels. I don't know what they want from you but I can tell you this much it's not going to end well for you." Madara explained softly as he gently patted the girls head.

"But Raynare-sama said..."

Madara quickly cut Asia off. "Whatever she told you was most likely a lie, they're using you most likely for your healing power from what I can tell. They're the reason why I was reincarnated as a devil, they basically killed me because of my Sacred Gear. I'm telling you this because you need to understand that this world is cold and harsh and unforgiving." Madara said coldly as Asia nodded her head slowly.

"But now I believe it's time for you to get some rest," Madara said softly as he activated his Sharingan using it to put Asia to sleep. Asia felt her eyelids getting heavy as she fell into a blissful slumber to which Madara gently pulled back the covers and laid her down in his bed. Making a cross hand seal Madara created a shadow clone.

"Stay here with her and make sure no one gets in this room or in this house. I need to take care of those Fallen Angels now before they become a bigger threat." Madara said to his clone who nodded and sat down in the Lotus position next to the bed. Madara quickly opened his window before jumping out to the streets below.

' _It's time to get to the bottom of this._ ' Madara thought. **[Finally, some action!]** Ddraig announced.

Madara jumped from rooftop to rooftop making his way towards the church, with every intention of ending all of the remaining Fallen Angels tonight. However, something caught Madara's eye, sitting at the docks was a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs, and a black goatee. The man gave off a similar feeling to Dohnaseek only a lot stronger. ' _Could that be Kokabiel?_ ' Madara thought as he landed on the docks directly behind the man.

This seemed to startle the man who simultaneously jumped up and spun around getting into a fighting position as he conjured a golden spear of light. Madara clenched his fist as he conjured the Boosted Gear as he couldn't take this man lightly, he was slightly stronger than his current base strength from what he could tell. "Ah... The Red Dragon Emperor? Well nonetheless it's a pleasure to meet you but why are you here and peeking on little old me?"

"I'm here to put an end to you Kokabiel," Madara said sharply. "Since you're the one who ordered your followers to kill me after all," Madara growled as Azazel's eyes widened in surprise but also frowned at being confused for Kokabiel. **[Ah... Partner not to burst your bubble but that's Azazel the leader of the Fallen Angels. Kokabiel looks more like some kind of weird elf and he has piercing red eyes.]**

There was an awkward silence as Madara glared at the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet. "And you couldn't tell me that sooner?" Madara questioned as the annoyance could be clearly heard in his voice. Ddraig simply chuckled sheepishly. **[Sorry. My bad partner...]**

Madara quickly turned his attention to Azazel as his Sharingan flared to life. "If you're the leader of the Fallen Angels then why did you allow Kokabiel to order my death and your followers are causing quite a ruckus in this town." Madara questioned as Azazel raised his hands up in surrender. "Easy their kid I had nothing to do with that. I only just found out that they disobeyed my orders. They were supposed to observe you and not make contact with you at all." Azazel said.

"If that's the case then you won't stop me if I kill your subordinates who disobeyed you?" Madara questioned as Azazel seemed to sigh. "While I would love to have them brought in for questioning, but if you are intent on ending their existence than I won't stop you." Azazel said before a small smirk appeared on his face. "However, allow me to give you an apology. Also, how would you like to take on a few jobs in exchange for money and information?" Azazel said as Madara seemed to like that idea.

"Very well." Madara replied. "Now what kind of jobs are we talking about?"

Azazel smirked. "Well, you see a couple of my subordinates have gone rogue and they've been hiding out in Kyoto for quite some time. And Yasaka the current leader of the Youkai has been breathing down my neck about dealing with them. So how about it do you want to take on this job?" Azazel asked as Madara couldn't tell if this man was being lazy, or he was just that busy. "I don't see why not but it's going to have to wait until I'm done with those ingrates hiding in the church," Madara explained as Azazel nodded.

"Oh, and one more thing kid, how far have you advanced your Sacred Gear?"

And before Madara could answer Ddraig beat him to the punch. **[Well Governor General of the Fallen Angels, my current partner is without a doubt the most powerful host I have ever possessed far surpassing any of mine or Albion's hosts past, present, and future. And he's the only host I've ever had who didn't need to train to gain access to either my Balance Breaker or the Juggernaut Drive. And he's already dealt with the past users of the Boosted Gear meaning he has nothing to worry about when using the Juggernaut Drive.]** Ddraig spoke with pure pride and arrogance in his words.

Azazel was at a loss for words, he simply couldn't comprehend what Ddraig had just told him. "How is something like that possible!?" Azazel all but yelled in a mixture of both shock and worry. Because if what Ddraig just told him was true, Vali was most likely going to be in trouble. "You know what, you can tell me later I need a drink." Azazel moaned as he rubbed his forehead, as he left the docks heading back to his apartment.

'Why did you tell him that Ddraig?' Madara questioned his Dragon who simply snorted in reply. **[What? I'm proud to call you my partner you're my most powerful host yet I can't help but brag.]** Ddraig replied before going quiet. Madara shook his head before continuing on his way to the church, the sooner he dealt with these Fallen Angels the sooner Asia would be safe.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Back in the occult research club, Rias stood in front of her desk lightly tapping her foot on the floor as her arms were crossed underneath her bust. "Where is he? It shouldn't take him this long to finish his third contract?" Rias complained.

Akeno simply giggled at her King. "Ara ara, Madara-kun could just be running a little late Buchou." The ravenette giggled into her hand.

"You really shouldn't worry about Madara-san Buchou. He seems strong enough to take care of himself." Kiba added.

"He's a monster..." Was the simple reply Koneko gave. The petite white-haired girl simply didn't like Madara, he terrified her in so many ways. She would rather be back with her sister rather than be around Madara as the man's chakra was dark and sinister by nature, even knowing it was slowly being purified by unknown means. Not that anyone ever noticed his sinister dark chakra being purified anyways.

"I just can't help but..."

BOOOOM!

A large explosion could be heard in the distance as the entire town shook. Quickly making their way out of the occult research club Rias and her peerage noticed a column of smoke rising up from where the abandoned church once stood. "What in the world?" Rias thought aloud.

"Rias!?"

Quickly turning around the heiress to the Gremory household noticed her lifelong friend and rival running towards her with her peerage right behind her.

"Sona!? What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious Rias, that explosion shook the entire town we need to go see what caused it." Sona replied as Rias couldn't help but agree, but for some strange reason she couldn't help but feel that her pawn was responsible for this.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Raynare had barely made it out of the church alive, her skin was covered in scorch marks and both of her wings had been ripped off. ' _He's a monster!?_ ' She thought to herself as she continued dragging her body away from the smoking crater that was once the abandoned church. The images of her dead comrades and all of the stray exorcists were fresh on her mind. The only other person who avoided the explosion was Freed who had just had his arms reattached.

"Now where do you think you're going~." A sickly-sweet voice called out from behind her. Raynare looked behind her as she saw Madara standing there with a bloodthirsty grin on his face. Shrieking in terror Raynare through a light spear at Madara who caught it in between his fingers and snapped it in half with barely any effort.

"Stay away from me you monster!"

"I'm a monster you say? Well, I can say the same about you. Now it's time for me to give you a taste of your own medicine." Madara said with an innocent smile on his face. "Will you die for me?" He said ever so innocently before pulling out the blade of light he had taken from Freed.

"No! No! No! Stay away from me!"

However, the Fallen Angels' pleas fell on deaf ears, as Madara proceeded to stomp on one of her legs breaking it and causing it to bend in an unnatural way. Raynare screams filled the night sky. "There is no more amusement I can find in this! All I see is a terrified little child who doesn't have the strength to stand on their own two feet and face their fears." Madara said before positioning the blade of light mere inches above her throat.

Tears formed in Raynare's eyes she didn't want to die like this, her goal to impress Azazel and Shemhazai.

"MADARA!?"

Madara scowled as an all-too-familiar voice called out from behind him. Turning his head to the side he saw Rias along with Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko all standing there staring at him. But there was also another group with only one person he recognized Sona. The others were a mystery to him.

There was a young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extended all the way down to her knees, with split bangs and heterochronic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye. There was a young beautiful girl with white hair and blue-green eyes. There was a slim girl with long brown hair that ended in two short braids with matching eyes. She also was wearing a blue headband. Then a beautiful girl with shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. A tall girl with blue, shoulder-length hair and matching eyes. There was a short girl with brown hair in long twin ponytails and green eyes. And finally, there was a young man with short blond hair and grey eyes.

"Why are you here Gremory-san?" Madara simply asked as Rias could only stare at him with a look of both horror and disbelief. "Why am I here? You blew up the church and shook the entire town!? Are you trying to start a war with the Fallen Angels!" Rias yelled at her rebellious pawn.

Madara snickered slightly. "You don't have to worry about me starting a war with anyone. I already talked with Azazel before coming here. And he gave me the green light to annihilate these ingrates." Madara explained causing everyone's eyes to widen especially Raynare's.

"You lie! Azazel-sama would never say such a thing!"

Madara smirked at the Fallen Angel underneath his foot. "But that's where you're wrong. He never told you to interact with me or kill me in any way. He only told you to observe me, Kokabiel is the one who told you to kill me not Azazel. So not only have you disobeyed your commanding officer but also you were planning to extract Asia's Sacred Gear as well. I will not stand for something like that, so I might as well put an end to this before things get out of hand." Madara explained before impaling Raynare through the neck as blood began to pour out of her mouth as well as spurt out of the wound in her neck.

Madara ripped the blade of light from the now dead Raynare's neck before pocketing the weapon. Madara quickly went through several hand seals before breathing a powerful breath of fire incinerating the Fallen Angel's body. "The deed is done you have nothing else to worry about in this town Gremory-san, nor you Souna-san." Madara explained as they all stared at him while unconsciously taking steps backward every time, he took one towards them.

"Hyoudou you're a monster..." The young man with short blond hair and grey eyes muttered out. Madara raised an eyebrow. "Sometimes one has to become a monster in order to protect what is precious to oneself Saji." Madara replied before walking past the two groups without so much as uttering another word.

Sona was shaking as she stared at Rias. "Rias... What the hell did you do to your pawn!?" Sona growled obviously not pleased with what she just witnessed.

"He killed all of them... He didn't even seem to care or show any reaction to doing so?" Akeno whispered to herself. ' _The_ m _ore time I spend around him, the more I desire to be dominated by him. But also, at the same time the more frightened I am of him._ ' The Priestess of Thunder thought to herself.

"Sona I'll tell you when we get back to the occult research club." Rias told her longtime friend and rival. As both groups vanished into a large magic teleportation circle, a figure stepped forward. "This could be quite troublesome. The current Red Dragon Emperor shouldn't be anywhere near this strong. He's stronger than Vali-kun and those annoying brats Katerea, Creuserey, and Shalba." The man said maliciously as the moonlight began to shine down on him revealing a pair of hazel eyes and dark silver hair.

The man had an evil smirk on his face. "At least things won't be boring." The man said before turning around in leaving the area. He was also aware of the other devil in the area. _'Foolish brat will get himself killed if he messes with the current Red Dragon Emperor. Hope Ajuka-kun makes preparations for a funeral service._ ' The man thought with glee.

* * *

 **The End**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


	4. Chapter 4

**From Shinobi God to Student**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto or High school DxD that rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, And Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, And Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Beta read by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood and Violence and other stuff**

' _Thoughts'_

"Talking"

 _ **Dragon/Fullpower God/Demon Thoughts**_

 **Dragon/Fullpower God/Demon Talking**

[Jutsus, Techniques, and Spells]

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – Welcome to Kyoto**

* * *

It had been several days since Madara had been chastised by both Rias and Sona for destroying not only the local church but killing dozens of rogue exorcists and three rogue Fallen Angels to which Madara ignored. He didn't care what a couple of spoiled little brats thought of him, and he sure as hell wasn't going to listen to them either. All that mattered to him was that Asia was safe, however much to his sadness, the girl decided to leave Kuoh as she wanted to explore the world. However, Madara did not stop her if she wanted to travel the world then he would let her.

Madara would never admit it aloud but he loved the sensation of flying, the wind blowing through his hair, and the feeling of being absolutely free and liberated from the ground. He was currently skydiving towards Kyoto, as he was following up on the mission Azazel had given to him several nights beforehand. And from what Madara could see the city was absolutely beautiful in his opinion especially the historical district.

' _Maybe I should do a little sightseeing after I'm done dealing with those Fallen Angels._ ' Madara thought as he tucked in his devil wings allowing him to move faster towards the ground. Within a matter of seconds, Madara landed on the ground as light as a feather without making too much of a ruckus other than a small crater that had formed underneath him.

 **[Partner I sent several signatures making their way towards you be on guard.]** Ddraig warned his host who nodded. ' _I'm well aware of that Ddraig, it's somewhat refreshing to feel chakra signatures again though._ ' Madara replied to his scaly companion. Madara himself was wearing a skin-tight black suit, with red armor over it with a black cloak and hood. He had requested this outfit from Azazel who had it made for him this morning before heading for Kyoto.

Activating his Sharingan, Madara was slightly taken back when he noticed a large current of energy flowing throughout underneath the ground. ' _This certainly is interesting? Ddraig any idea what these currents of energy are?_ ' Madara asked the heavenly Dragon who had lived for tens of thousands of years. **[Well you're in Kyoto at the moment so I can only assume that these are the Leylines? This city is filled with an immense amount of spiritual power, which requires a Kyuubi to maintain them. And no not like the Kyuubi of your world who had easily surpassed both me and Albion in our separate prime's of course.]** Ddraig explained.

Madara raised an eyebrow. ' _A Kyuubi huh? I guess I'll have to meet this Kyuubi for myself._ ' Madara thought to himself.

"Holt! State your business in Kyoto devil." A voice called out from behind Madara. Slowly turning around Madara came face-to-face with several men wearing traditional miko outfits, with tall geta with white tabi as footwear and blue Hakama came into view. They both had a light brunette almost blonde hair, they also had fox ears and multiple tails.

"I'm here to deal with the Fallen Angels currently hiding out in your city. I mean the humans and Youkai no harm." Madara replied calmly while not bothering to uncross his arms.

"If what you say is true then come with us. Yasaka-sama would most likely have words with you about the Fallen Angels in Kyoto." The two men said. "Very well lead the way, if this Yasaka-san can give me any information on their whereabouts. That would be rather helpful since I'm new around here and have no idea where they are?" Madara replied softly while refusing to meet the gaze of the two Kitsune in front of him. Because unbeknownst to them Madara had a light blush on his cheeks, he hated asking people for help.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Madara couldn't quite figure out how he had gotten to their destination? All he in the two Kitsune had done was simply walked through a secluded torii gate. Part of him wondered if this was like the Youkai's own version of space-time ninjutsu. It kind of reminded him of Obito's Kamui dimension only a whole lot bigger and more vibrant rather than a dark dimension filled with cubes.

' _So, this is the world of the Youkai?_ ' Madara thought. **[It's impressive isn't it partner. Although this is the first time, I've ever seen it as well? Although you seem to be focusing on this Yasaka person an awful lot? You wouldn't be having impure thoughts about her would you partner~.]** Ddraig said in a perverted manner as Madara once again found himself blushing as he glared down at his right hand. Ddraig unconsciously swallowed the lump in his throat, perhaps teasing his current partner wouldn't be good for his health.

While following his two guides, a number of Youkai on the street glanced at Madara and began talking.

"Is he a human?"

"No. I sense the presence of a Dragon. So, he must be a Dragon?"

"Eh? It's pretty rare to see one here. I don't think that's ever happened before?"

"His power is immense, and I also sense chakra from him too and a lot of it?"

"OOOOOOh~! What I wouldn't give to take him home with me~."

Madara twitched at the last comment, as he became a little more curious and wandered closer to the two male Kitsune guiding him.

"I take it it's rare for a devil to visit the inner capital?"

"You could say that. Since no devil or really any other supernatural entity with the exception of the Shinto Gods have ever visited the inner capital before today." One of the kitsune informed him. Madara went quiet as he nodded excepting the information.

Before long, Madara found himself standing in front of a massive red torii gate connected to a huge mansion. It was another ancient structure. A traditional Japanese building surrounded by walls that could only be accessed through the massive torii gate, the structure reminded him of the elemental nations. However, for the first time in his life, Madara felt his breath hitch.

Standing in front of Madara was a young woman with a voluptuous figure and very long blonde hair with matching eyes. She had delicate facial features and her eyebrows were cut very short and round a symbol of nobility. Her hair was tied in a loose ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs that ended in a spiral, with taut bandages to keep it in place. Her attire consisted of a traditional shrine maiden attire, and over that, she wore a white coat held closed by a red ribbon and was wearing a golden crown.

 **[Wow... Even I have to admit this woman is beautiful don't you think partner...]** Ddraig said though he got no response. **[Ummm... Partner are you okay...]** Ddraig tried to get his partner's attention.

' _Man... Will you look at the size of her boobs... I just want to squeeze them and play with them..._ ' Madara thought to himself, as once again Madara had blushed. ' _I wonder if she's single... WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!? I am Madara Uchiha, not some simple-minded perverted brat!_ ' Madara began to scold himself however, he was unable to keep his or rather Issei's perverted thoughts out of his mind.

 **[BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Oh, this is rich if only your rival Hashirama could see you now!]** Ddraig began laughing hysterically while Madara mentally growled.

Madara managed to compose himself as best as he could. "I take it you are...Yasaka-san?" Madara said while trying to keep his eyes off of her impressive bust. Yasaka didn't seem bothered by this at all as she nodded giving him a gentle smile. "Hai. I am indeed Yasaka. Although I have to ask what is a devil doing here in the inner capital?" Yasaka asked kindly.

"I'm here to deal with the Fallen Angels causing a ruckus in your beautiful city." Madara said finally getting his blush and hormones under control. ' _I can't stand this. I never acted like this towards anyone even Gremory or that Akeno girl? Why is she so different...I can't stop thinking about having intercourse with her._ ' Madara thought in a depressed manner.

 **[Why don't you then? I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be opposed to it? Plus, I think she's the perfect mate for you, imagine the reaction of everyone's faces when they find out that you banged this bombshell!]** Ddraig replied to Madara only causing the Uchiha to become that more depressed.

Yasaka gained a surprised look on her face. "Really? Why would Azazel ask a member of another faction to deal with his own subordinates?" Yasaka frowned as she clenched her fists tightly. "Mah! I can't stand that man! I can't stand his advances towards me and his lazy behavior! Next time I see him I'm going to incinerate his genitals and tear off his wings and mount them over my fireplace!" Yasaka yelled flaring her spiritual power, which caused all of her fellow Youkai to quiver in fear.

Madara felt a burning desire to fuck this goddess of a woman long and hard. But he also, felt angry? Why the hell was he angry? It wasn't like he cared for this woman, and yet just hearing that Azazel made advances towards her filled him with anger and rage. **[She's your desired one partner.]** Ddraig said as Madara couldn't help but question the Heavenly Dragon. ' _What do you mean Ddraig?_ ' Madara questioned wanting to get to the bottom of this.

 **[It's simple partner the reason why you feel this way about the vixen in front of you. Is because she's your desired one, you know your soulmate, the one you want to knock up. Because with us dragons there's only one person that can make you feel the way you are right now. And that means she's your desired one and you will never love anyone as you will love her. And there's nothing you can do about it the only way to stop these feelings is to accept them and claim her.]** Ddraig explained as Madara was at a loss for words he couldn't even think let alone speak.

"Ummm... Excuse me I don't think I caught your name, but are you alright?" Yasaka asked Madara who was standing there, with the thousand-yard stare. Quickly shaking his head as he pushed all of his unnecessary thoughts away. "My name is Madara Uchiha, and yes I believe I'm fine." Madara lied through his teeth.

Yasaka nodded excepting his answer as she smiled at him, her smile seemed a little bit strained almost as if it was forced. "Well then, do you mind me asking you why are you doing this for Azazel?" She said as she spat out Azazel's name as if it was a curse word which Madara unconsciously growled. "In exchange for information and money he wanted me to do a few jobs for him." Madara explained.

"Is that so. Then would you mind accompanying me to my office?" Yasaka asked as Madara nodded.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Madara sat in front of Yasaka's desk as she sat behind it with her fingers interlocked while staring at him with a calculated gaze. "Now Madara-san what are your true intentions here?" The blonde-haired vixen asked.

"I already told you I'm here to only deal with the Fallen Angels. I have no intention of causing any harm to the humans or your fellow Youkai." Madara explained calmly.

"If that's the case I have an offer for you." Yasaka said as Madara raised an eyebrow. "You said you were doing jobs for Azazel for information and money correct?" Madara nodded as Yasaka continued. "I have plenty of missions I received from Amaterasu-sama daily, and sadly some of them cannot be fulfilled. I want to know would you like to take on some of these jobs? You will get paid very handsomely for these jobs and I could definitely give you the information you're looking for." Yasaka explained.

Madara sat there quietly. "And why would you offer me this? I'm a devil?"

Yasaka smirked. "You have power similar to us Youkai, and you're far more powerful than most devils. And I can tell you have a very powerful Sacred Gear. Plus, from what I can tell you're being completely genuine with me, so I will return the same generosity." Yasaka explained.

Madara nodded excepting her answer. "Very well although how will you get in contact with me." Madara asked as Yasaka reached into her sleeve before pulling out her yellow android smartphone. "Why exchange numbers, of course, it will be the easiest way to get in contact with you." Yasaka explained as Madara reached into his pocket and pulling out the dark blue smartphone he had stolen off of one of the Fallen Angels he had destroyed several days beforehand.

With their numbers exchanged Yasaka stood from her seat before shaking hands with Madara. "I look forward to working alongside you Madara-san." Yasaka said with a smile as Madara gave a small smirk of his own. "Likewise, Yasaka-san." Madara said as he was ready to leave and take care of the Fallen Angels.

As Madara was about to leave, Yasaka quickly grabbed his arm and hugged it in between her breasts. The ghost of the Uchiha's blush returned with a vengeance, as he whipped his head around fast as he looked at Yasaka. Her face had its own blush as she began rubbing her cheeks against his shoulder and arm. "I can feel the presence of a Dragon coming from you Madara-kun~. Please will you do this single mother a favor~." She asked lustfully.

"Ahh... Gah...WHAT!?" Madara asked will rather yelled in surprise. **[Partner now is your chance!]** Ddraig yelled with joy. ' _Will you shut up you good for nothing Dragon!_ ' Madara retorted harshly.

Now under normal circumstances, Madara would have scowled at this, he hated women like this who would throw themselves at him. To him, it was a sign of weakness, and that was something Madara couldn't stand, he hated weakness and especially weak women. But he couldn't bring himself to hate this woman, his instincts would not allow it nor would his body.

"It's been so long since I've been touched by a man." Yasaka said as Madara could see the sadness building up in them. "The father of my daughter wasn't a nice man by any means. He only saw me as a sex toy and when my Kunou was born, he tried to kill her to gain her power. I couldn't allow that to happen, so I killed him..." Yasaka said as her tails drop-down to the floor no longer wagging back and forth.

Madara frowned at this, he didn't like seeing her this way despite only knowing her for maybe an hour. Soon, however, Madara felt a familiar sensation building up in his eyes. **[It seems your Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan has finally reawakened. And unlike how it was originally obtained in your world, it seems it is obtained through the opposite emotions here.]** Madara frowned at this, "opposite emotion"? Did that mean he could obtain all his powers through love instead of hatred and grief? If so, that would be a nice change of pace in his book, but it felt weird to him, he had lived his entire life feeding off of negative emotions. But maybe just maybe being put in this perverted brats' body was more of a blessing than a curse.

"Yasaka."

Said vixen raised her head as she met Madara's blood red irises with a black pupil and three strange tomoe with hollow holes chasing one another with three black lines connected to them. "Madara-kun your eyes?" She questioned as Madara allowed a small smile to appear on his face. "I must thank you for helping me reawakened some of my power. However, I don't think I can return your feelings at the moment. I need some time to sort through my feelings before I can give you an answer. I hope you understand it's nothing to do with you, it's just that I'm not used to these types of feelings." Madara said.

Yasaka was taken back but she soon smiled and nodded before letting go of Madara's arm. "If that's the case then take as much time as you need. I will respect your decision no matter what it is, and if you choose to return my feelings, I'll be waiting for you." She said before leaning in and kissing Madara on his cheek causing the ghost of the Uchiha to blush again.

Bringing his hand up to his cheek Madara felt a little lost. "I guess I'll be on my way now. I'll definitely be staying in touch with you Yasaka." Madara said as he awkwardly walked out of the vixen's office. Yasaka stood there as she giggled at the way Madara reacted to her kiss. "I look forward to it Madara-kun." Yasaka said seductively.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Madara quickly and efficiently jumps from rooftop to rooftop within the inner capital of Kyoto's Youkai Faction without making so much as a noise. After leaving the Imperial Palace Madara began to calm down almost immediately after getting out of Yasaka's presence. **[So, what are you going to do about the vixen Yasaka partner?]** Ddraig asked Madara.

' _I don't have time to think about that Ddraig. I have more important things to do then return the love of some woman I only just met._ ' Madara replied harshly returning to his usual self. Ddraig mentally rolled his eyes at his current host. **[Yup keep telling yourself that. Because the next time you meet her, you're going to become the same hot boiling mess you were earlier. There's nothing you can do about it, you will not be able to bring yourself to hurt her or any of her offspring. And anyone who causes her any harm, you will have a burning desire to destroy them entirely.]** Ddraig retorted to which Madara grumbled in response.

Madara refused to reply, he refused to believe that Yasaka was his soulmate and the one he was destined to be with. ' _Like I said I don't have time to think about this Ddraig. I need to focus on the Fallen Angels. And maybe after this is all said and done, I'll give it some thought._ ' Madara replied to which Ddraig chuckled. **[Yeah whatever you say, partner. You're too stubborn for your own good, but regardless you can't deny the feelings you felt for her. But you'll soon find out that you won't be able to love anyone to the same extent as her.]** Ddraig said before going quiet while leaving Madara to his thoughts.

' _Could it be true? Could what Ddraig be telling me actually be true? Could she be the one destined for me to be with? This world is different from my own and true love or soulmates never existed in the shinobi world? Can I really bring myself to open my heart to someone?_ ' Madara thought to himself as he quickly shook his head pushing the unnecessary thoughts to the side for now.

Madara came to a stop in front of a large abandoned and quite damaged shrine. ' _This must be the place I sense too powerful Fallen Angel signatures radiating from inside._ ' Madara thought to himself before activating his Sharingan. **[Partner do you want some help?]** Ddraig asked eager to have Madara use his power. Madara shook his head. ' _No, I want to play around with my Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan a little. It's been so long since I've actually used my original Mangekyo abilities without counting Susanoo that is._ ' Madara replied as Ddraig grumbled.

As Madara advanced towards the shrine, two spears of light were launched out of the shrine aimed at him. Madara easily dodged the two spears as he noticed two men standing in front of him, the first appeared to be in his early twenties while wearing a dark colored business suit. The second man appeared to be in his mid-forties and was wearing a pair of baggy jogging pants and a hoodie sweatshirt.

"Now why is it devil like yourself doing in the inner capital of Kyoto's Youkai Faction?" The first man said before creating a green colored spear of light.

"No better yet how the hell did you get here?" The second man demanded while creating an indigo-colored spear of light.

Madara crossed his arms underneath his chest. "Now why would I waste my breath telling you that when you are both going to die anyways." Madara replied arrogantly as both of the rogue Fallen Angels scowled before throwing their spears at Madara. Within the blink of an eye, Madara's Sharingan evolved into its Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan form.

The two Spears of light began to gradually decrease in speed to the point where they completely stopped, taking both Fallen Angels by surprise. "Is that...Forbidden Balor View?"

"No, it's all wrong!? His irises are different than what the Forbidden Balor View is supposed to look like."

 **[Now that's interesting Madara, very interesting indeed. Your original eyes power allows you to control time.]** Ddraig said as Madara mentally shook his head. ' _No, I can't control time I can only accelerate, slow down or stop time. I cannot do anything more than that I've tried. I'm unable to create loops in time, travel through time or even view alternate futures._ ' Madara replied. **[If that's the case why didn't you use it in the Fourth Great Shinobi War?]** Ddraig asked curiously.

' _I had no use for it since I had access to my Rinnegan. Although it really didn't have that much of an effect on Hashirama. That man was something else he was able to counter me even after I froze time, it's like he knew where I would attack him from? So, I stopped using it altogether and relied solely on my Susanoo._ ' Madara explained in further detail as Ddraig couldn't help but agree with him.

The first Fallen Angel charged at Madara creating a sword of light. "I don't care how strong you are I'll still cut out your heart!" The Fallen Angel yelled as Madara sidestepped the Fallen Angel before driving his elbow and knee into the man's neck killing the man instantly.

"Y...You killed him..."

Madara glanced at the other Fallen Angel with an unimpressed look. "He was weak just like you are." Madara said as the Fallen Angel growled unleashing four pairs of wings. "I'll show you who's weak!"

"No, you won't, you're already dead you just don't know it yet." Madara replied before he vanished from sight as the ground exploded where Madara once stood.

"Huh...AAAAGH!" The Fallen roared in pain as he glanced down and noticed Madara's arm had pierced him right through the chest. Madara stood behind the Fallen Angel with a bored expression on his face. "H...Ho..ow... W...When did y...you?" The Fallen Angel hissed in pain before his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Madara ripped his arm out of the Fallen Angels chest before throwing him to the ground. "Like I said you were already dead you just didn't know it yet." Madara said before using his Fire Release to burn the bodies to ash.

' _That was incredibly disappointing. I highly doubt I would have needed my Sharingan let alone my Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan to deal with those two weaklings._ ' Madara thought in disappointment before leaving the shrine. Before deciding to explore Kyoto a bit more before leaving and heading back to Kuoh.

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Madara casually walk down the streets of the inner capital before he saw Yasaka walking with a little girl who resembled her greatly. They didn't seem to notice him although he felt his insights begin to heat up. ' _Dammit not this again!?_ ' Madara thought to himself as he heard Ddraig chuckle at him. **[See I told you~.]** Ddraig sang out in a singsong voice which Madara twitched.

"Oh, Madara-kun~!" Yasaka waved to him as Madara swallowed his pride and made his way over towards Yasaka and what he could only assume was either her younger sister or daughter, Madara was going with the latter of the two. "I assume you've taken care of the Fallen Angels?" Yasaka asked as Madara wordlessly nodded not trusting his mouth at the moment.

"Haha-Ue? Who is this?"

Yasaka turned towards her daughter with a smile. "This Kunou is Madara Uchiha the man who took care of the Fallen Angels, who were causing trouble." Yasaka explained as the little girl stared at Madara with a look of awe.

Now that Madara had got a good look at the girl or rather Kunou. She was an incredibly adorable young girl with her golden blonde hair tied in a ponytail and matching eyes. She also has nine golden fox tails and matching ears. And she was wearing a traditional miko outfit and tall geta with white tabi. The sleeves of her haori featured a giant red star-shaped pentagram, surrounded by five smaller pentagrams in between the points.

Madara couldn't deny that this girl was adorable in every sense of the word and had to fight the urge to start rubbing her ears. ' _I'm so glad that Hashirama or worse his brother Tobirama aren't here to see me._ ' Madara thought embarrassed as he could hear the Heavenly Dragon chuckling at him.

"So, you're Kunou huh?" Madara said trying to sound as calm as possible, and it may have gone unnoticed to Kunou but Yasaka could hear it as clear as day. He was nervous, and she couldn't figure out why although she wouldn't pry on his privacy.

"Hai! I'm Kunou, daughter of Yasaka and Princess of the Youkai Faction!" The little girl declared as Madara couldn't help but allow a smirk to appear on his face. ' _She kinda reminds me of myself when I was a kid. Oh, those were the days back when I still had my innocence, and back before I was forced to fight against the Senju._ ' Madara thought to himself. Oh, how he missed his family especially his brother Izuna and his mother Izami.

"Madara-kun would you like to join us for dinner?" Yasaka asked with a smile full of warmth, that seemed capable of melting his heart of ice. Now normally Madara would refuse and sometimes his refusals were rather harsh. But this was his supposed soulmate and her daughter. "I suppose it couldn't hurt too much." Madara said as Yasaka smiled and Kunou cheered.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Madara appeared out of a magic circle in the corner of his room. He rather enjoyed spending time with Yasaka and her daughter after he had somewhat excepted the fact that Yasaka was his supposed soulmate. ' _Ddraig you are not to tell anyone of what just happened in Kyoto. That stays between both me and you and Yasaka and her daughter Kunou._ ' Madara said sharply. **[Partner I may like teasing you but I'm not going to tell someone about your personal life. You have nothing to worry about I'll keep my mouth shut until you're ready to tell someone about it. Although I suggest you keep this a secret because someone may use her to get to you especially since you're the Red Dragon Emperor. And I wouldn't put it past the white one to do something like that, stupid white walking and flying snake.]** Ddraig growled.

Madara nodded excepting Ddraig's answer. Madara, however, noticed a note on his nightstand. Madara walked over and picked up the note before he began to read it.

 _ **To: Madara**_

 _ **Madara, please meet us at the gym tomorrow after school.**_

 _ **Sincerely: Rias Gremory**_

 _ **P.S. We need to talk about you constantly playing hooky on us.**_

Madara raised an eyebrow before burning the note with his Fire Release. Releasing a sigh of slight frustration Madara discarded his articles of clothing before pulling back the covers and getting into bed. He would have to deal with the spoiled brat tomorrow but right now he was rather tired. He may be Madara Uchiha, but even the legendary Madara did need to sleep.

* * *

 **The End**

 **To those who were upset by the way I portrayed Madara in this chapter, don't worry this is something I'm not going to do that often in this fanfiction. There are only two reasons why Madara acted this way one because Yasaka is his desired one, and dragons can only have one desired one. And two, because of Issei's pervertedness and love for breasts. So aside from that none of you have anything to worry about, Madara is not going to become a complete boob loving pervert.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


	5. Chapter 5

**From Shinobi God to Student**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto or High school DxD that rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, And Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, And Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Beta read by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood and Violence and other stuff**

' _Thoughts'_

"Talking"

 _ **Dragon/Fullpower God/Demon Thoughts**_

 **Dragon/Fullpower God/Demon Talking**

[Jutsus, Techniques, and Spells]

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – The Familiar Forest**

* * *

Rias was absolutely livid, she was tapping her finger on her desk as a sign of annoyance. Akeno stood beside her King with an annoyed look of her own, well rather everyone in the occult research club looked annoyed. "MAH! Where the hell is he!? Did he even get our note, or did he even bother to read it!" Rias cried in frustration.

"I thought it was amusing at first, Rias. But now it's starting to get annoying." Akeno said with a frown.

"I guess he really doesn't like us that much. Because the only time he ever spends with us is when we have to take care of stray Devils and even then, he doesn't pay attention. Of course, he also comes here to take care of his contracts but that's about it. What have we done to Madara-san to make him hate us so much?" Kiba said while polishing one of his swords.

Koneko simply stuffed her face full of treats and snacks. "Isn't it obvious. He views us as weak, and unless we get stronger, he won't show us any form of respect." Koneko said softly.

The sound of the door opening caught everyone's attention as Rias thought it was her rebellious pawn Madara Uchiha. But much to her disappointment it was her lifelong friend and rival Sona and her peerage entered the occult research club.

"You seem disappointed to see me Rias."

Rias put her head down in disappointment. "It's not that I'm disappointed to see you. I'm just waiting for my pawn to get here." Rias felt like crying.

Saji released a sigh of relief. "That's good he scares the living shit out of me." Sona sighed before glaring at her pawn. "Saji what have I told you, about insulting someone else's peerage even if they deserve it?"

Saji shivered at the glare his king was giving him. "Please forgive me Sona-sama!" Saji cried with fear at being punished by his king.

Sona then decided to ask a question. "Rias I never asked you what piece did you use to reincarnate Issei-san?" Rias sighed. "He took all eight of my pawn pieces. And what shocked me the most is that all eight of them mutated upon his resurrection." Rias revealed shocking everyone in the room.

"You can't be serious he took all eight pawn pieces!?" Saji yelled as Rias continued despite the outburst of Sona's pawn. "And to make matters even worse he's the Red Dragon Emperor too. And he's a powerful one at that. I don't know what I'm gonna do with him, my brother offered him freedom for my peerage after he deals with Riser. And he accepted it... It hurts so much to hear him..." Rias said before the sound of a window opening caught everyone's attention.

Madara stood there in front of the open window with his arms crossed underneath his chest. "You know, it's not polite to talk about someone when they're not around." Madara said with a coldhearted look on his face, not that he cared all that much. Madara's eyes quickly locked on Saji who flinched as Madara allowed a creepy grin to appear. "So, I scare you do I? Trust me brat you haven't seen anything yet." Madara said in a creepy tone.

Saji yelped as he hid behind Sona.

"Now that you're here Madara..."

"Madara? I thought his name was Issei Hyoudou?" Sona asked obviously confused. Madara sighed as he glanced at his so-called King. "The truth of the matter is Gremory over here allowed "Issei Hyoudou" to die at the hands of the Fallen Angels who were living in this town, so she can reincarnate him as one of her servants. However, Hyoudou truly did die that night and somehow my soul got stuffed into his body. Now I'm stuck living the life of a perverted brat and I am forced to serve someone who's weaker than myself." Madara said harshly as Rias' eyes seemed to fill up with tears.

Sona and her entire peerage could only stare on in shock; glancing from Madara to Rias. ' _It makes sense now why he so rebellious towards Rias. But if he isn't Issei then who is he truly?_ ' Sona thought to herself. "Madara-san who are you truly, rather who were you before this happened?" Sona asked Madara who glanced at the Sitri heiress.

"Since you asked so politely, I'll answer your question. My name is Madara Uchiha and I am the ghost of the Uchiha. I was one of the most feared and respected shinobi of all time, my power rivaled that of the gods and there was nothing I couldn't accomplish with my own power. Sadly, I was betrayed by a creature I thought I had created from my own power, in fact, it was created by the goddess of my world who was hell-bent on destroying it." Madara explained telling a very watered-down version of his story.

"Wait your power rivals that of the gods? Then how was Rias able to reincarnate you?" Sona asked astonished by the man standing in front of her. "My power was severely crippled, and there were multiple seals placed on me by who I do not know. Though I've regained half my original power, and even with that half, I'm more than capable of dealing with most threats. Of course, that's not counting Ddraig's power at all which I've only used it once." Madara explained as he saw no problem in telling them this.

Madara turned his attention towards Rias. "You wanted me here for something so what is it?" Rias gritted her teeth at Madara but calmed herself down enough to speak to him civilly. "I was going to take you to the familiar forest so you to get a familiar."

"Familiar? And what might that be?"

"It's mandatory for all Devils to have familiars, we use them to not only pass out flyers but also to aid us in Rated Games." Rias explained to Madara who gained a thoughtful look. "Are their powerful familiars?"

' _I was planning on taking Saji to get his familiar but there is no way I want to anger someone who has the strength to rival a God._ ' Sona thought. "Rias I have a request. Would you be willing to take Saji with you to the familiar forest?" Sona asked hoping Rias would except her request.

Rias tilted her head to the side slightly before glancing at the blonde. "I don't see why not Sona? But why ask me to do so, were you planning on going to the forest as well?" Rias questioned as Sona nodded before glancing towards Madara. "Yes, I was but that was before, I found out about your God level pawn." Sona said in the up most respectful tone she could muster.

Madara raised an eyebrow. "I take it only one peerage can go at a time?" Madara said as Sona nodded before giving a small smirk. "Your sharp Madara-san. You are correct the familiar master can only take one peerage once a month when the moon is full." Sona explained as Madara flinched slightly at the mention of the moon which went unnoticed to everyone in the room.

"I see." Madara said, he didn't feel bad, but he could understand the inconvenience of the situation. "Gremory I think we should take Saji with us it couldn't hurt." Madara said as he was starting to take a liking to Sona who was a superior master and King to Rias in his mind.

Rias sighed as she agreed to take Sona's pawn with her to the familiar forest. And with everything said Sona left Saji in Rias' care. Rias prepared the teleportation magic circle to take her peerage and Saji to the familiar forest.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Madara along with the members of the occult research club and Saji were teleported to an unfamiliar forest through the magic circle. ' _This forest is nice and thick, it's full of nature I like it. Although it could do without the creepy fog in my opinion._ ' Madara thought as he hadn't heard from Ddraig all day not that he minded the Dragon could be damn annoying at times.

"Man, this place is really creepy..." Saji quivered slightly as Madara shook his head in disappointment.

"Who wants me!" Without warning a man wearing rough raggedy clothes introduced himself from up in a tree.

"Hey who's there!?" Saji yelled.

"Hello, young ones! My name is Satooji of Madara Town! I'm a devil in training! My aim is to become the familiar master!" The man named Satooji said.

Madara's eye twitched in annoyance. ' _How dare this fool, claim to be from a place named after me._ ' Madara thought as he did not like this guy style at all he looked like a ragamuffin.

"That's the guy? He looks like a homeless bum." Saji said before getting slapped by Rias.

"If your goal is to find familiars galore, then you have come at the right time that's for sure, the full moon is out to help you decide and I'll be the one to be your guide." Satooji rhymed out as Madara's hand twitched in annoyance.

"As you can tell Satooji is obsessed with making things rhyme." Akeno giggled finding great amusement in seeing how annoyed Madara was.

Rias walked up to the familiar master. "Satooji-san I've brought the ones I told you about." Rias basically introduced her pawn as well is Sona's.

"Yo." Madara said lazily.

"Hello." Saji spoke in his normal tone of voice.

"Hahahahahaha! I like you young ones! Gremory-san has taught you all well." Satooji praised them.

"Then what kind of familiars do you want? Strong ones? Fast one's? Cute? Or maybe even poison ones?"

"Who is the strongest familiar in this forest?" Madara asked as Satooji rubbed his chin before answering. "That would be the Chaos Karma Dragon, one of the Five Dragon Kings Tiamat."

"That's the one I want then." Madara replied in a nonchalant tone.

Everyone besides Madara looked at him as if he was crazy. "Y...Yoo..Young one?! Do you have a death wish?! I can take you to her, but I can't promise that you'll live?!" The familiar master spoke in a bewildered tone of voice. Madara smirked. "By all means lead the way." Needless to say, it creeped everyone out.

 **[Ah... Partner we need to talk.]**

' _Oh, so now you're going to talk to me Ddraig? What's so important that you have to talk to me about at this very moment?_ ' Madara asked somewhat curious as to why Ddraig sounded so nervous. **[It's about Tiamat partner... I don't think it's a good idea for you to make her your familiar.]** Ddraig replied as Madara decided to push a little further.

' _Why is she your desired one or something Ddraig? Because if she is, I'm still going to make her my familiar._ ' Madara replied in a smartass tone which gained a growl from the Heavenly Dragon. **[No, she's not my desired one Madara Uchiha! It's just that she hates me, and I can't remember why she hates me?]** Ddraig replied as Madara nearly fell over.

After composing himself Madara replied to his wonderful dragon companion. ' _As I should've known you pathetic excuse of a Dragon. You can't remember why she's so angry at you? Well, it doesn't matter I'll find out one way or another, and most likely I'll have to fix the problem you caused._ ' Madara replied as he could hear Ddraig grumbling in response.

Satooji stopped about thirty meters away from a large cave that seemed to be rather deep and dark. "This is the place young one. You'll find Tiamat in there, although in my personal opinion you should really stay away from her especially as the Red Dragon Emperor." The familiar master answered as Madara stared at him for a second.

"So, I take it, I'm not the first Red Dragon Emperor you met?" Madara answered with an eyebrow cocked. Satooji nodded as he shivered while rubbing his arm in an uncomfortable manner. "You could say that it was nearly two hundred years ago when I nearly got killed by one of the previous wielders of the Boosted Gear." He said before walking away ready for the rest of the group to follow him.

"Madara please reconsider you could actually get killed." Rias begged.

"Gremory nothing you say is going to change my mind. And I advise you along with your peerage and Saji to follow Satooji out of here. Because I have a feeling, I might be able to truly dance once again." Madara said with a chuckle as he began to walk towards the cave.

Akeno grabbed Rias' arm before dragging her away. "Rias let's do what Madara says we don't want to get caught up in a battle like this." Rias looked like she wanted to protest but from the look, she was getting from Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, and Saji it was probably best if she just leaves as well.

After Satooji led the group away Madara advanced towards the case before coming to a full stop in front of it. Quickly making a shadow clone both him in his clone went through multiple hand seals.

"Water Release: Tidal Surge Jutsu!"

"Lightning Release: Thunder Bolt!"

The giant torrent of water filled the cave, small bolts of electricity travel through the water. It took a few seconds before a deafening roar filled the area. The roar sounded like a mix of pain and anger, the cave itself began to shake as a massive pale blue Western Dragon erupted from the now demolished cave.

" **Who dares disturb my slumber!** " The dragon roared as its voice was rather feminine.

"That would be I, Madara Uchiha the ghost of the Uchiha, and the current Red Dragon Emperor!" Madara declared proudly while releasing his chakra, demonic power, and killer intent. "And I'm here to make you my familiar, so prepare to lose Tiamat of the Five Great Dragon Kings!"

The dragons' dark blue eyes widened before narrowing dangerously, as a thick powerful dark blue aura began to ooze out of her body. " **So, you finally came back after all this time! You will give me back what you have stolen from me Ddraig! And if you run away, I'll incinerate both you and your host!** " Tiamat roared with anger.

 **[About that Tiamat I don't remember what I did to you?]** Was the simple reply Ddraig gave, as Madara resisted the urge to face palm.

" **You don't remember? You seriously don't remember! How dare you!** " Tiamat roared getting angrier by the second. Madara decided to inject his own two cents to the conversation. "Tiamat what has Ddraig done to you in the past." Madara asked obviously curious.

Tiamat growled obviously not in a good mood, but she seemed to take a deep breath before calming herself somewhat. " **Since you're Ddraig's current host you are responsible for retrieving my treasure that he stole from me so long ago.** " She replied as Madara gained a serious look on his face.

"Treasure? I take it this treasure must be important to you? However, I have no idea where it is. But if you can give me the locations, I can get it for you. But I'll only do this for you after I make you my familiar, and I don't want you to simply roll over for me I'm going to defeat you with my own power. That means Ddraig will not be helping me in this battle." Madara explained.

Tiamat was taken back by Madara's words; it was an odd sensation Tiamat felt the mixture of surprise and joy and anger at the same time. She was surprised and felt a slight bit of joy that Madara agreed to find her treasure, however, she was angry at the fact that he still wanted to make her his familiar. She was no one's pet, she was the strongest out of the Five Dragon Kings.

" **You have some nerve... While I'm grateful that you would offer to give me my treasures back, I am no one's pet!** " Tiamat roared before flying at Madara at great speed, Madara quickly crossed his arms in front of him as Tiamat swatted him away with her massive clawed hand/paw. The force of the hit sent Madara flying through multiple trees before coming to a complete stop.

Groaning in slight pain Madara pushed himself up to a sitting position, as a noise that normally isn't associated with pain began to escape Madara's mouth. It started out soft and quiet and quickly raised in volume, Madara was laughing. No, it wasn't the laughter that one would give after hearing a funny joke, no this was a creepy almost evil laugh erupting from Madara.

"Yes! You truly are worthy of being my familiar you are strong!" Madara cackled with joy before kicking off the ground, as he flew at Tiamat like a Japanese bullet train. Madara's body was engulfed in a dark blue aura, he quickly formed a rib cage in a skeleton like arm. Using his Susanoo skeleton arm Madara punch Tiamat sending her hurling towards the ground.

Tiamat stopped herself before she hit the ground as she growled with anger before unleashing a burst of cerulean blue flames from her mouth. The flames completely engulfed Madara in his Susanoo rib cage, while the smirk on his face never left. Tiamat prided herself at having some of the hottest flames in the supernatural world; right behind Amaterasu the Sun Goddess, Ddraig, 666 (Trihexa) and Great Red. However, Tiamat was shocked to see that Madara in his ethereal rib cage had not sustained any damage from her fire.

" **This makes no sense!? You should be nothing more than a pile of ash!** " Tiamat roared, with a flap from her mighty wings Tiamat rushed at Madara bringing her clawed hand/paw down on Madara's Susanoo rib cage, cracking them and sending the ghost of Uchiha flying. "This is the type of battle I've been waiting for, show me what you're capable of Tiamat!" Madara cackled with joy before making the horse hand seal.

"Fire Release: Majestic Destroyer Flame!" Madara unleashed a literal of sea flames, that threatened to engulf anything he came into contact with. Tiamat was taken back by this the only being she knew of who could unleash that much fire and one go would be Crom Cruach, Ddraig, and the two beasts of the Apocalypse. Thinking quickly Tiamat unleashed a giant wave of ice from her mouth which met Madara sea of flames.

The resulting clash caused a massive wall of steam to form filling the entire area and making it nearly impossible to see. Just then Madara burst through the steam as hundreds of human size fireballs shot forth towards the Blue Dragon King. Tiamat with a quick flap of her wings moved out of the way as the hundreds of fireballs decimated the ground. ' _ **This is getting dangerous, to think he's pushing me to use this much of my power. This man is something else, the last person to make me do this was Ajuka.**_ ' Tiamat thought of the current Beelzebub.

Tiamat flared her draconic aura before gathering it into a single point and firing it as a large projectile of condensed aura. Madara Sharingan spun wildly as he watched the orb of aura come rocketing towards him. ' _There is really nothing to this technique anyone can do it?_ ' Madara thought sounding disappointed before weaving through several hand signs before placing both of his hands on the ground.

"Earth Release: Mud Wall."

A large wall of mud and earth formed in front of Madara, as Tiamat's orb of aura collided with the wall demolishing it. Madara jumped back quickly avoiding any debris that could be lethal at close range. Madara stared at Tiamat with a smirk. "Is that all you've got? Because I've killed flies that had given me more trouble than you." Madara said to the already pissed off Dragoness.

Tiamat flew higher into the sky before fully extending her wings, as she began to release a deafening roar. The wind began to pick up as her aura began to expand, as a dark blue almost purple lightning began dancing around her body growing more chaotic by the second. Madara glanced up at Tiamat within impressed expression on his face. "I better counter this with Wind Release, plus the Perfect Susanoo would be way too much just to deal with someone at Tiamat's level." Madara thought aloud as he began weaving through multiple hand seals.

" **I'll show you what happens to those who anger the Chaos Karma Dragon!** " Tiamat declared as she unleashed a massive arc of powerful lightning from her mouth, that shot down at blinding speeds at Madara. "Wind Release: Armor of the Wind God!" Madara declared as a layer of tightly compacted and compressed wind formed around his body just as Tiamat's lightning breath attack struck him. A massive explosion sent dust and debris flying everywhere as Tiamat landed on the ground with a satisfied expression on her face.

" **Serves you right. Although perhaps I should have held back a little bit now, I'll have to go find my treasure myself.** " Tiamat grumbled.

"That wasn't half bad, if I hadn't finished my Wind Release Jutsu in time you would've gotten me." Madara's voice came from the smoldering crater as Tiamat's eyes widened in both surprise and a small bit of joy. Madara jumped from the smoldering crater, as his school uniform and the shirt underneath it was gone, leaving him naked from the waist up.

" **How are you still alive?** " Tiamat asked.

Madara smirked. "That was a wonderful warm up Tiamat. Now it's time to get serious wouldn't you agree." Madara said with a grin as Tiamat's eyes widened in horror at what she just heard. " **You call that a warm-up!? What kind of monster are you, there's no way you could be some newly reincarnated Devil!?** " Tiamat yelled obviously not believing what she just heard.

"You know I've grown rather tired of telling the same story over and over again. So, I'll just show you instead... Genjutsu: Sharingan." Madara said above a whisper as he injected his own memories into Tiamat. Needless to say, a few seconds passed by before Tiamat's eyes filled with nothing but horror and fear as she began to back up. There was no way she could stand a chance against this man even with only half of his power.

Bowing her head. " **I shall serve you Madara-sama...** " She quivered in fear as Madara walked forward and placed his hand on her snout before rubbing it. "What you saw was the old Madara. And I've been trying to turn over a new leaf, so please none of that raise your head. I'm not going to treat you the same way I treated the Kyuubi in my world, believe me I learned my lesson the hard way." Madara said.

" **But if I'm to be your familiar than I must serve you the same way you serve Rias Gremory.** " Tiamat retorted as Madara growled. "I do not want you to be my slave, I want you to stand by my side and help me. As my current goal is to rebuild the Uchiha clan, and instead of being known as a cursed clan I want it to be known as something more." Madara said.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Saji had a smirk on his face as he finally got a familiar, it was a large black snake with violet eyes. Satooji nodded his head in approval. "A fine familiar young man, that is a darkness serpent, very useful for sneaking into heavily guarded areas undetected." Rias meanwhile was pacing back and forth; the tremors had stopped meaning either Madara had won or he was eliminated.

The sound of footsteps could be heard making their way towards the group. Rias went around ready to give her rebellious pawn a piece of her mind only for her words to die inside her throat. Standing in front of her and her peerage, Saji and Satooji were a shirtless Madara and a beautiful bronze skinned woman wearing a black dress, with long beautiful pale straight blue hair and dark blue eyes.

"Tiamat-sama!" Satooji bowed to the strongest of the Five Dragon Kings.

"Ah. Satooji-san it's a pleasure to see you again. I thought you would be the familiar master by now?" Tiamat asked tilting her head to the side as the man in front of her shook his head. "No, but my final test is coming up soon. And I hope I pass." Satooji said with pride as Tiamat nodded giving the man a small smile.

Both Akeno and Rias was staring well glaring really at Tiamat. "I suggest you two, not glared my familiar like that." Madara said while crossing his arms underneath his chest and flaring a fraction of his killer intent. Tiamat had to admit that Madara was a very handsome man even in this current body, but she was more interested in getting her treasure back then being in love.

Koneko had been quiet the entire time she seemed even more frightened than usual, unlike everyone else she was able to feel Madara's power. He was even stronger than he was before, the man was like the Incredible Hulk he kept on getting stronger. ' _He's worse than a monster, is there any limit to his power._ ' The former Nekoshou thought as she quivered slightly.

Kiba didn't know whether to feel impressed or frightened of Madara at this point. The fact that he was able to get Tiamat to be his familiar, only showed just how powerful he truly was. ' _For him to take down a Dragon that was said to possess Satan-Class power... I'm at a loss for words I just hope he stays an ally and doesn't become an enemy._ ' Yuuto shivered at the thought of Madara being an enemy.

Satooji could only stare at Madara with nothing but respect. "You surprised me young one. I honestly thought you were going to die today but you proved me wrong. And you've got the most powerful and most beautiful being in this forest as you're familiar. I do hope you take good care of her." The familiar master said before giving a slight bow to the ghost of the Uchiha before walking off. "It's time for you kids to leave I have to prepare for my exam soon." Satooji said before disappearing into the forest.

Madara glanced at Tiamat. "Tiamat are you ready to go?" Madara asked calmly.

The blunette looked at Madara and tilted her head. "What do you mean?" She asked obviously clueless as to what Madara was saying.

"Well your cave was destroyed, and I assume you really don't have any other place to go. You're more than welcome to join me you are my familiar after all. And you're my responsibility now it's my duty to take care of you." Madara said while allowing the smallest of smiles to appear but it disappeared just as quickly as it came.

Tiamat blushed. "Thank you Madara-kun…" She said quietly.

Rias and Akeno looked at each other before they began whispering to one another. "Did you just see that?" Rias quickly replied. "I sure did. He smiled, he actually smiled." Akeno lightly giggled. "He should smile more often."

"Are you two done?" Madara asked with a bored expression on his face not in the least bit worried about what they were whispering about. Both girls frowned at Madara's attitude but nonetheless they teleported out of the familiar forest.

* * *

 **The End**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


	6. Chapter 6

**From Shinobi God to Student**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto or High school DxD that rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, And Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, And Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Beta read by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood and Violence and other stuff**

' _Thoughts'_

"Talking"

 _ **Dragon/Fullpower God/Demon Thoughts**_

 **Dragon/Fullpower God/Demon Talking**

[Jutsus, Techniques, and Spells]

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – Riser Phenex**

* * *

Azazel hummed a light tune while casting out his fishing pole, as he sat out in front of his favorite dock. "So, you've returned Red Dragon Emperor." Azazel said nonchalantly will not even paying attention.

"I want to talk to you about something Azazel?"

Azazel turned around and came face-to-face with Madara and surprisingly the Chaos Karma Dragon. "I thought Tiamat hated the Red Dragon Emperor?" Azazel said as Tiamat crossed her arms underneath her impressive bust. "You are correct Governor General. However, I became Madara-kun's familiar after he defeated me in battle." Tiamat said as Azazel choked on his spit.

"Def...Defeated!?" Azazel's head whipped around so fast that he nearly got whiplash. "Are you telling me that he defeated you in combat!? You would at least need the Juggernaut Drive to do that."

 **[That's just it Governor General Azazel my partner didn't require my power to defeat Tiamat he did it with his own power.]** The Red Dragon Gauntlet materialized on Madara's left-hand. Tiamat nodded in agreement as she stole slight glances at Madara, as her cheeks were a light pink hardly noticeable.

Azazel stood there with a blank expression on his face. "All right that's it, someone needs to tell me what the hell is going on right now!? Because there's no way in hell some brat like you could have the power to take down a Satan-Class Dragon King with your own power without the aid of Ddraig!" Azazel all but yelled. ' _This has to be some kind of prank it has to be. I'm hoping it's not true otherwise, this brat might end up killing Vali..._ ' Azazel thought of his foster son.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Azazel was leaning forward as he massaged his forehead after Madara had injected his memories into Azazel's brain the same way he did to Tiamat. Azazel thought it would be a good idea to bring them back to his apartment, so he could get some answers out of Madara. Now he wasn't so sure if he should even tell Vali about Madara since the ghost of the Uchiha had yet to truly use Ddraig's power. Because if half of Madara's power was enough to easily defeat a Satan-Class Dragon King, then Madara's Balance Breaker alone would be enough to easily demolish Vali's Juggernaut Drive. And he didn't even want to think about how powerful Madara's Juggernaut Drive would be, he would probably be on par with the Heavenly Dragons in their separate prime's of course. And Madara at his full power with the Rinnegan combined with Ddraig's full power...Madara would most likely rival the Hindu Gods in power although there was no way Madara would be able to defeat either of the two Dragon Gods without the power of the Ten-Tails added into the mix.

Dragging his hand down his face Azazel released a groan. "So, you're a God tier shinobi from another world entirely? And you have no idea how you ended up in this world either." Azazel said as Madara gave a slight nod.

"I'll tell you this much you are without a doubt the most powerful being in this town with the only exception being Sirzechs whenever he drops by," Azazel said before grabbing a bottle of sake. "Want some?"

"Sure, why not, it's been quite a while since I've had some good sake." Madara said before glancing at Tiamat. "Do you want some?" Shaking her head before snapping her fingers and conjuring up a glass of blue liquid with a straw and a lemon on the side. "No, I'll be fine Madara-kun, this is my Dragon fruit surprise. I'll let you try it sometime." Tiamat said before taking a sip.

Azazel poured two glasses of sake before handing one to Madara. "So, what is your goal here in this world? Because I hope you're not planning on enslaving the world because I can ensure you that all of the other Faction's wouldn't hesitate to annihilate you. And I'll say this you stand no chance against the Hindu Faction; especially with Shiva the God of Destruction, Vishnu the God of Protection, Brahma the God of Creation and Indra the God of War and Storms." Azazel said.

Madara gained a slightly curious look. "Those are some mighty interesting titles and names. But I have no interest in world domination or trying to trap the world in an infinite genjutsu anymore. I'm trying to turn over a new leaf, and I want to lead this world towards everlasting peace. And I'm going to try to do it the same way Hashirama would have done it." Madara explained.

"And how would that go?"

Madara gave a deep sigh. "I feel like I'm gonna puke when I say this... But I'm going to unite the world through lo...looov...loooov...LOVE!" Madara managed to get the word out. The word "love" felt almost foreign to the ghost of the Uchiha. It wasn't a word he used that often if not ever so please forgive him if it was difficult for him to use.

"You're going to unite the world through love. HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Azazel fell off the couch he had been sitting on as he began to laugh. Madara glared at the Fallen Angel before him before flaring his killer intent causing Azazel to freeze.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't make fun of my goal. Otherwise, I'll teach you why you shouldn't laugh at Madara Uchiha." Madara growled as his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan spun wildly. Azazel felt a chill go down his back this was not someone he wanted to anger in any way shape or form.

"You do realize uniting the world through love is impossible. Especially with most of the factions hating each other. The only factions that get along with one another are the Hindu, Buddhist, Shinto, and Youkai. While the rest of the factions are pretty much at each other's throats especially the Greek, Norse and Egyptian factions they hate each other even more than the three biblical factions hate each other. So please tell me how are you going to unite them?" Azazel said with a hard look.

Madara smirked. "I know lo...lov...love is not enough to unite people while it may bring people together it won't last. That's why you need power as well to show those who are unwilling to cooperate that you mean business." Madara explained as it was hard for him to use the word love.

 **[Partner if you don't mind me asking how are you going to use a emotion and a sensation that you barely know anything about?]** Ddraig asked.

"Are you saying I don't know what love is Ddraig?" Madara claimed while glaring at his left hand. **[That's exactly what I'm saying, partner, you've experienced hatred and despair for so long that I highly doubt you can even comprehend the word love. In order for you to gain a grasp of the word love you must accept your desired one.]** Ddraig explained while Madara had the urge to cut off his left hand.

Tiamat was taken back by this; her master already had a desired one? However, before she could even speak Azazel beat her to it. "Ah, so you already found your desired one? That's rare most dragons never find there desired one and usually die alone? Not saying that they don't reproduce they usually just have many one-night stands." Azazel elaborated before his eyebrows wiggled. "So, who might your desired one be?"

Madara refused to speak, he didn't want to put Yasaka and her daughter in danger despite barely knowing them. "I'm not going to say her name I'm not going to put her at risk." Madara said with a serious expression as Azazel pouted. "Oh, come on! I'm not going to hurt your desired one!" Azazel whined comically.

"I'm not going to tell you a thing it's best that way." Madara said while turning his head to the side refusing to look at the childish faction leader.

Azazel knew he wasn't going to win this argument, so he decided to stop pushing his luck with Madara. Azazel decided to change the subject. "I find it hard to believe that you would serve someone as weak as the Gremory heiress, how are you planning on getting out of her peerage?" Azazel asked obviously curious.

"Her brother Sirzechs already offered me a way out so I should be fine." Madara replied.

Azazel narrowed his eyes. "Madara there are no shortcuts when becoming a High-Class Devil. What did Sirzechs exactly tell you?" Azazel asked wondering if Sirzechs knew who Madara truly was. He was hoping Sirzechs knew or at least had some idea because if Madara were to regain the rest of his power there would be no way anyone in the three biblical factions could stop him. Only the Hindu Faction and the two Dragon Gods would be able to stop him at that point.

"He told me that if I stayed with his sister and helped her out with a certain someone. He would see that I would be able to restart my clan in the underworld and I would be freed from her peerage." Madara explained as he started to feel a little bit uncomfortable.

Azazel stroked his goatee and frowned. "That's impossible Madara, Sirzechs may be the current Lucifer but he doesn't have the power to just turn a Low-Class Devil to a High-Class Devil with the snap of his fingers." Azazel explained realizing that Sirzechs had played Madara before pulling out his phone and dialing a number.

Madara sat there his eyes widened at this before narrowing dangerously he was about to retort when Azazel raised his hand silencing Madara.

" _Azazel? How are you doing._ " Sirzechs replied to Azazel.

"Hey, Sirzechs..." Azazel began to talk into the receiver. "Yeah, I'm doing fine."

Madara glanced at Tiamat who had a frown of her own. "That's not possible Madara, you can't just become a High-Class Devil like that my employer is the creator of the evil pieces too. There are no shortcuts no matter who you talk to." Tiamat explained as Madara gritted his teeth.

" _That's good how can I help you Azazel?_ "

"Well Sirzechs you see, I have Madara Uchiha sitting in front of me." Azazel said as he narrowed his eyes. "Did you tell him that if he stayed with your sister and help her out with a certain someone. You would see that he would be able to restart his clan in the underworld and free him from your sister's peerage." Azazel said calmly.

" _Yes, I did it was necessary in order to get him to help my sister. I'll make sure he'll be able to restart his clan in the underworld and I'm sure there'll be plenty of women lining up to marry him as well. As for freeing him from my sister's peerage well...as you know I can't just promote someone on the spot they have to prove themselves first._ " Sirzechs replied in a rather nonchalant tone.

Azazel's eyes widened at what he just heard. "Do you have any idea what type of person Madara is!? He just showed me his memory Sirzechs, he's not someone you want to double-cross!?" Azazel all but yelled worried about Sirzechs now. The crimson-haired idiot basically just put a big target on his back.

" _Azazel calmed down I'm sure it was some illusion just to scare you. I can't imagine him being greater than a Satan-Class Devil at best._ " Sirzechs replied with a chuckle thinking that Azazel was pulling his leg.

Azazel's eyes widened even further as he felt a chill go down his spine, glancing out of the corner of his eye he could see Madara glaring holes into his head. "Sirzechs listen to me, please! Madara Uchiha defeated Tiamat without using the Boosted Gear! Did you hear that he defeated a Satan-Class being with his own power! And he's only at half strength if he gets the other half of his power back you won't stand a chance!" Azazel yelled into his receiver.

" _..._ " Sirzechs didn't reply, it was a pregnant pause on Sirzechs's line.

"Sirzechs? Sirzechs are you there!?" Azazel called out.

" _Azazel please tell me you're joking...because I really hope you are. As I find it extremely difficult to believe that a newly reincarnated devil even one who came from another world could defeat a Satan class being without the aid of a Sacred Gear..._ " Sirzechs's voice was calm cool and collected.

"I'm not Sirzechs, Tiamat is sitting right next to him and she confirmed it herself." Azazel replied as he heard Sirzechs sigh on the other end of the line.

" _Well, I guess I'll have to go and talk to him tomorrow then,_ " Sirzechs said before hanging up.

"Sirzechs? Sirzechs!? God dammit he hung up on me!?" Azazel cursed.

Madara's body was admitting a dark blue aura that was creeping out Azazel and causing Tiamat to shiver. "That bastard lied to me..." Madara growled. Azazel jumped up to his feet before waving his hands in a non-threatening manner trying to calm Madara down. "Wow, wow, wow easy their Madara. He didn't completely lie to you it was only about freeing you from Rias' peerage everything else he told you was true." Azazel said trying to defuse the situation before Madara went rogue and became a stray Devil. Because having Madara as a stray Devil was a frightening thought with Tiamat being his familiar there could be no telling what he could do.

Madara's glare intensified as he was trying his hardest not to manifest his Susanoo and kill the faction leader in front of him. "It does not matter to me if it is a half-truth or a complete lie, he was planning on using me. And no one double-crosses Madara, he will learn what happens to those who double-cross me." Madara said as his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan spun wildly as he stood from his seat and turned around and began to walk towards the door.

"Come Tiamat where done here," Madara ordered as Tiamat stood from her seat before glancing at Azazel. "It will be in your best interest to stay out of my master's way Governor General Azazel." Tiamat said before following Madara out of Azazel's apartment.

After the door shut Azazel sat there quietly with a frown on his face. He couldn't help but feel as if he signed Sirzechs's death warrant. ' _Let's just hope Madara doesn't do anything crazy tomorrow otherwise either he or Sirzechs are going to die._ ' Azazel thought to himself before grabbing his half-empty bottle of sake and downing the rest of it.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Madara walked quietly through Kuoh with one destination in mind "his" home. He had a lot to think about. "Madara-kun?" Tiamat called out to her master to which Madara glanced at her. "Yes Tiamat?"

"I understand that you're angry. But please listen to me Sirzechs is someone you can't defeat at least not yet. I've seen his true power and I know for a fact there's no way you can defeat him at this very moment. Simply getting close to him will result in your death." Tiamat told her master hoping that he would listen.

Madara came to a full stop as he turned around and glanced at Tiamat. "How can you be so sure you haven't seen when I'm capable of with just half of my power? And I have yet to use Ddraig's power as well, I just haven't found anyone worthy enough to use it against." Madara explained.

 **[She's right partner I don't know about you, but I was able to feel the power that Sirzechs holds dormant within himself. And I have to say it's at least ten times stronger than the original Lucifer maybe even more. And currently, with your base strength alone you're two and a half times stronger than Lucifer without me or your Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. If you plan on attacking him wait until you at least have your Rinnegan back, because without that or Wood Release you don't stand a chance.]** Ddraig spoke to his host.

Madara glanced down at his hand staring at the glowing orb on the back of his hand. Both Ddraig and Tiamat were expecting Madara to explode or continue arguing, however, he looked to be deep in thought. "Are the both of you absolutely sure I can't win?" Madara asked as Tiamat nodded and he felt his handshake which most likely meant Ddraig was nodding as well. "Find very well, I'll give him one more chance however if he double-crosses me again there won't be a second chance." Madara growled.

Madara whipped around and began making his way back towards "home". Tiamat placed her hand on her chest before breathing a sigh of relief, while she wouldn't admit it out loud, she was rather fond of her new master. And she would hate to see him die so soon especially since he had such great potential. She quickly followed after Madara not wanting to be left behind.

Madara, on the other hand, couldn't help but curse himself, he was becoming softer and gentler by the day. It wouldn't be long before he was a fun-loving hippie just like Hashirama and that Uzumaki brat Naruto. ' _I hate this world._ ' Madara thought to himself.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Madara was leaning up against the wall of the occult research club, he had barely gotten any sleep last night for several reasons. The first being he was trying to figure out what he would do the next time he met Sirzechs. He had promised both Tiamat and Ddraig that he wouldn't fight him, however, that didn't mean he wouldn't give the crimson Lucifer a piece of his mind. And the second reason why he couldn't sleep was due to having his face buried in Tiamat's massive bust. Plus, she slept in the nude which didn't help, since it took every fiber of his willpower not to take her right then and there.

Madara glanced around the room and noticed everyone seemed to be on edge especially Rias whose whole body continuously twitched every so often. Grayfia was also present as he couldn't help but wonder what was going on? Just then Kiba entered the club room, as his usual smile was replaced by a frown.

"Looks like everyone is here… Before we start the club, there is something I need to tell all of you." Rias spoke seriously, Grayfia speaking up during the pause.

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?" Rias held her hand up to reject Grayfia's offer, Madara stared on finding slight amusement in the fact that Rias was so distraught.

"The truth is…"

At that moment, Rias was interrupted again by an orange magic circle glowing on the floor. Madara did not recognize the magic symbol, although he heard Kiba mutter out Phenex Clan. Flames erupted from the magic circle and show the silhouette of a man behind them who used to one arm to disperse the flames as he spoke.

"Fuu. I haven't come to the human world for a while."

Madara glanced at the man in front of him, and honestly, he didn't like him at all. He could tell that this man was one of those arrogant brats that believed just because he was from a powerful clan meant he was powerful and undefeatable. Madara took sadistic joy in breaking people like this, perhaps this was the man Sirzechs spoke about. Although this man's choice in clothing was rather detestable in Madara's opinion; since the brat wore a red suit and a white button-up shirt open all the way down to his chest.

"My lovely Rias. I came to take you." The blonde-haired man spoke. Rias was glaring daggers at the man in front of her. The man obviously was oblivious or just didn't care as he continued making his way towards Rias.

"Then Rias, let's go in take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then." The blonde grabbed Rias' arm only to lose it as Rias shook him off as she spoke in a pissed off tone.

"…Let go of me, Riser."

Madara heard Tiamat growled beside him as he glanced at her. "Is everything alright Tiamat?" Madara asked as Tiamat glanced at her master. "I recognize that man his name is Riser Phenex. He's a disgusting man, he's a Playboy he has a harem of women as his peerage. And worst of all he treats them all as if their toys similar to how you treated that boy Obito." Tiamat said as Madara suppressed a flinch.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" Madara whispered back as Tiamat shook her head violently. "No, you said you're trying to turn over a new leaf. If you truly are, you will stop this engagement." Tiamat replied.

"Huh? Who are you?"

Madara glanced at Riser who was staring at him well like more gawking at Tiamat, as he unconsciously gripped Tiamat's hand. "My name is Madara Uchiha, and I'm the pawn of Rias Gremory. That's all you need to know." Madara replied.

Riser narrowed his eyes at Madara who simply returned the heir's glare with a bored expression.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

"The tea made by Rias' Queen is superb." Riser spoke in between sips of the cup of tea, Akeno had made for him as she replied with a fake smile.

"Thank you very much."

Rias was sitting on the sofa with Riser next to her with an arm carelessly wrapped around her shoulders much to Rias' distain as she kept shaking it off only to have to fend off another touch from Riser. Madara would not admit it allowed but watching Riser's antics were beginning to get under his skin he hated men who would force themselves on women.

"Stop it already!" Rias spoke with an angered voice as she stood up, glaring sharply at Riser who was smirking in response.

"Riser! I told you before! I will not marry you!"

Riser side as he placed the empty cup of tea on the coffee table before standing. "I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants." Rias was actually taken back by this before gritting her teeth flaring her own red aura which was matched by Riser's orange aura.

However, before Grayfia could defuse the situation a much more powerful aura came crashing down on everyone in the room. Causing everyone with the exception of Tiamat and Grayfia to fall to their knees as they began to gasp for air. Grayfia glanced out of the corner of her eye as a bead of sweat traveled down her forehead. Madara's eyes were glowing red as his body was completely engulfed in a dark blue aura that felt very foul and evil. Although it wasn't as sinister or dark as Rizevim Livan Lucifer's own demonic power.

"Did I hear you correctly?" The calm voice of Madara cut through the tension like a hot knife through butter. "You truly are a spoiled brat, aren't you? The moment your denied something you threaten to kill everyone in the room?" Madara said as he stood from the couch before making his way over towards Riser. Grayfia watched curiously wondering what Madara was going to do, but it seems what Sirzechs told her was true Madara was far stronger than any newly reincarnated Devils should be. I mean he did defeat Tiamat and make her his familiar, that alone should be virtually impossible and yet there was Tiamat sitting next to Madara.

Madara stopped merely a foot away from Riser before kneeling in front of the heir to the Phenex Clan. Madara gripped Riser's face before forcing the blonde to stare him in the eyes, a sick twisted grin formed a Madara's face as his Sharingan eyes spun wildly.

The world around Riser stopped as everything turned pitch black. He looked around the club room he had once been in was gone along with all the occupants in it. However, directly in front of him appeared a large construct of dark blue and black energy that looked like a giant beast. Its eyes glowed a pale blue as it possessed four arms and two faces one on either side of this abomination's head.

"No…no, no, no, no, no! NOOOOOOO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Riser yelled as the abomination reached out and grabbed him squeezing the life out of him as his eyes began to roll into the back of his head. As the Phenex heir felt his consciousness leaving him, words echoed throughout his mind. "You will leave and never come back if you do, I will kill you…" The words of Madara echoed throughout Riser's mind as his consciousness finally faded.

Everyone in the occult research club stared at Madara who stood up from his position as he stood over an unconscious Riser who was foaming at the mouth and his eyes rolled up into the back of his head.

Grayfia decided to break the silence. "Madara-sama what have you done to Riser-sama?" Madara glanced at the silver-haired maid. "I simply showed him a glimpse of what would happen if he decided to follow through with his threat of burning everyone in this room. And don't worry I highly doubt he'll come around here ever again because if he does…" Madara left off as a chill went down everyone's collective spine. "I'll show him the true meaning of terror, and I'll enjoy watching him drowned in despair." Madara elaborated before sitting back down next to Tiamat.

"What did you really do?"

"I used a low-level Genjutsu on him? It's not my fault he couldn't resist it?" Madara explained nonchalantly as Tiamat shook her head but was grateful that Madara didn't do anything drastic.

Grayfia may have had a stoic expression on her face but on the inside, she was relieved that Madara hadn't done anything crazy. As a crimson red magic circle appeared next to Grayfia, as Sirzechs emerged from the magic circle. Madara's eyes locked onto Sirzechs' form. Grayfia whispered something into Sirzechs' ear as the red-headed man chuckled in amusement.

"Ah, Madara-san just the man I was looking for~." Sirzechs replied cheerfully as Madara's eye twitched before he stood and made his way over to the current Lucifer before grabbing him by the front of his shirt. "You have some nerve trying to use me. As if I'm some kind of loyal subject to you." Madara growled as Sirzechs felt a bead of sweat traveling down his forehead Madara's power was definitely above Satan-Class.

"Sorry about that Madara-san. I hope you can forgive me for what I have done. But you must understand everything I did was to ensure that my precious Rias-tan would be safe to marry whoever she truly loves." Sirzechs replied in a nervous tone as Madara released Sirzechs from his grip.

"Consider yourself lucky. That I'm not going to do anything against you. But if you ever pull anything like this again…" Madara growled as his eyes evolved into their Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan form. "There'll be hell to pay…" Madara growled as Sirzechs shivered.

"Right…" Sirzechs said while composing himself as he didn't want to have Madara as an enemy especially if what Azazel told him last night was true. "Although I'm curious have you ever use Ddraig's power yet?" Sirzechs asked curiously.

A familiar red gauntlet formed on Madara's left-hand. **[No, he hasn't Sirzechs Lucifer. My current partner is my most powerful host yet and I highly doubt I'll ever get one stronger than him. Though I'm curious how powerful he truly would be if he fully mastered all my abilities?]** Ddraig said with pride in his voice as Tiamat shook her head. "If he fully mastered all your abilities "Ddraig" and regain the rest of his power. Madara-kun would effortlessly annihilate Sirzechs in his true form." Tiamat explained as everyone in the room stared at the Chaos Karma Dragon with wide eyes as they then turned to Madara who simply shrugged his shoulders not really caring about this conversation.

Right then Riser's eyes snapped open as he shot up into a sitting position. The Phenex whipped his head around as he glared at Madara. "You lowly trash! You will pay for what you have done to Riser!" The blonde roared as he charged at Madara. Madara stared at Riser with a bored expression, as to him the blonde was moving in slow motion.

"You're dancing skills are atrocious," Madara said before delivering a powerful roundhouse to Riser's head sending the heir flying through the window and tumbling across the field next to the occult research club.

"I guess your Genjutsu didn't do jack shit." Tiamat giggled at Madara who glared at her in response. "It's not my fault his brain is too tiny to truly understand the words I planted into his mind. Or perhaps he's just to stuck in his ways to even care." Madara replied.

Sirzechs couldn't help but chuckle as Grayfia sighed before shaking her head. Rias and the rest of her peerage were staring at Madara as if he was some kind of God.

* * *

 **The End**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'm sorry that it took so long to get it out. I hope you can find it in you to forgive me for that as I have been busy as of late. Hopefully, the next chapter should be out within the next week or two depending on how busy I am at work.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


	7. Chapter 7

**From Shinobi God to Student**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto or High school DxD that rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, And Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, And Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Beta read by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood and Violence and other stuff**

' _Thoughts'_

"Talking"

 _ **Dragon/Fullpower God/Demon Thoughts**_

 **Dragon/Fullpower God/Demon Talking**

[Jutsus, Techniques, and Spells]

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – The Power of Madara Uchiha**

* * *

A shirtless Madara could be seen sitting in the lotus position meditating. Today was the first day of his training trip, apparently the arrogant brat Riser forgot everything Madara had done in his Genjutsu. And decided to give Rias ten days to prepare for the unofficial rated game that would decide her fate. Immediately Rias begged Madara to train her and her peerage which Madara declined stating that there was nothing he could teach her.

While this irritated Sirzechs he had a pretty good idea why Madara refused to train his sister. Although he didn't know everything about Madara not as much as Tiamat or Azazel did. But from what little information he had he knew Madara was not someone to be trifled with.

A deep red marking spread across his features; around and under his eyes as well as a doctrine circle on the middle of his forehead. Madara opened his eyes as his irises were bright golden yellow with black pupils. He had finally gotten a grasp on Hashirama's Senjutsu even in this new world in a new body he still had access to that power he stole from his rival. But soon the Ghost of Uchiha frowned, he felt the natural energy in his body beginning to leave him.

' _I barely made any progress with Sage Mode... What am I doing wrong? Could it be the tainted natural energy in this world, could that be messing with my control? No that's utter nonsense my own chakra is more sinister and darker than the natural energy floating in this world. Could it be that I don't have access to Wood Release yet or my Rinnegan?_ ' Madara began to ponder.

 **[Oi! Partner...]** The voice of Ddraig snapped Madara out of his train of thought causing the Uchiha to sigh.

"What is it Ddraig. Can't you tell I'm busy?" Madara retorted in an annoyed tone.

 **[Well partner, I wanted to know why you're not using my power? I'm starting to get bored and stir crazy in here can you unleash my Balance Breaker and blow up a couple of mountain ranges or something?]** Ddraig asked/begged as Madara rolled his eyes.

"I've already told you before Ddraig I will use your power when the time calls for it. Plus, if I use your power right now it will attract more attention than I want." Madara replied as Ddraig huffed.

 **[Well if you're not going to use my power, when are you gonna go back to your soulmate...]** Ddraig was cut off by Madara as he glared at his hand with enough intensity to cause a Satan-Class being to flinch.

"I already told you worthless lizard. Do not mention her to me again, soulmate or not she does not interest me." Madara growled as he felt in ugly feeling building up in his chest upon finishing his sentence. ' _Dammit, why is all this weird shit happening to me now?_ ' Madara thought as the ugly feeling began to leave him.

 **[It's like I already told you, Madara, there's no way you can escape this. While there is only one way you could possibly be freed from your soulmate, although the chances of it working are slim to none. The one way that you could possibly be freed is if either you die, or she dies. And if that doesn't work you will become extremely depressed and lose the will to live. So be careful what you ask for partner because you may end up making things worse for yourself.]** Ddraig explained rather harshly to Madara causing the Uchiha to suppressive flinch.

"Just stop talking about her..." Madara whispered as his Sage Mode finally ran out. It's not like he didn't want anything to do with Yasaka it was rather he couldn't get her out of his head. Every time he slept, that's all he dreamt about was her. It was beginning to drive him crazy; he could only imagine how his former rival Hashirama would react to this. He already had a feeling that his own father Tajima would berate him and his brother Izuna would possibly be more understanding or he might berate him as well.

Shaking his head why did he care what the deceased thought about him? He was Madara Uchiha the ghost of the Uchiha and one of the most powerful shinobi to ever live. Perhaps he would have to pay Yasaka a visit soon.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

The ten-days Riser had given to Rias and her peerage had gone by in a blur. Currently, most of her peerage was sitting in the clubroom. Koneko was putting on her MMA gloves. Kiba was checking the sharpness of his sword. While both Akeno and Rias were drinking tea quietly.

And where was Madara/Issei? "Does anyone know where Madara is?" Rias asked in a rather defeated tone. No matter how hard she tried she could never get through to Madara. He simply just wouldn't show her the time of day, she thought flashing him would at least catch his attention all it did was piss him off. The ghost of the Uchiha made it blatantly obvious that he had no intention of becoming friends with any of them.

"The last time I saw him was ten days ago when he basically told us to go fuck ourselves. I know that's not what he really said but that's basically what he meant." Kiba said with a frown.

"I attempted to try and sense his presence. One would think, someone with an aura so dark and ominous would be so easy to find and yet I couldn't detect him anywhere." Akeno spoke in a soft tone.

"Well, you don't have to worry about waiting any longer."

"Yo." The former Uchiha Clan leader greeted his fellow Devils. Everyone turned around as their eyes took in Madara's new appearance. He had grown out his hair slightly, as his bangs were now starting to cover his left eye. He was now wearing crimson armor with numerous metal plates, forming protective armor along his chest, waist, shoulders, and thighs. He was wearing a navy-blue long-sleeved turtleneck shirt with baggy black pants stuffed into a pair of shin-high black boots.

"Where have you been! The rated games about to start any minute now!" Rias whined and complained as Madara simply rolled his eyes.

"If you keep that attitude up, I'll simply leave."

"If you do that you'll be labeled as a stray devil!"

To this Madara simply smirked as his once black eyes turned red showing off his Sharingan. "Oh. That could prove to be quite entertaining. I'd rather be fighting than be stuck in a classroom learning all this useless junk." Madara said causing everyone in the club room to stare at him as if there was something mentally wrong with him.

Before Rias could even retort, Sona and her Queen, Tsubaki, came through the door to meet everyone from the ORC.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting." Sona said.

"No, please come in Sona. I'm glad you could make it." Rias sighed.

"Ah. Sona was it, it's a pleasure to see you again. I take it you came here to wish us luck?" Madara said in a friendlier tone, which caused Rias to grit her teeth in anger. Why couldn't he talk like that to her or any of the other members of her peerage.

"That's right, and I'm surprised you're not fighting with Rias." She said to the former Kami no Shinobi. Suddenly, a white/silver magic circle could be seen on the floor as the silver-haired made, Grayfia, appeared from it.

"It's almost time. I hope you're ready for this, my lady." Grayfia announced.

"Yes, we are ready whenever you are." Rias said.

"In a few moments, we'll use this magic circle to transport you and the rest of your team to the battlefield." Grayfia explained.

Madara already knew that this battlefield was a neutral alternate space that is created for these rated games. Madara only knew this because he asked Tiamat, while he didn't need her help, he also found it ironic that she was a secret fourth judge for all rated games. So that's why he had been alone for the entire training trip as well as today.

"I and Tsubaki will be watching the fight from the Student Council Room. We'll be cheering for you." Sona said as she and Tsubaki then left the ORC building.

"There is something I forgot to tell you." Grayfia said, gaining the attention of Rias. "I thought you would like to know that the great Devil King Lucifer will be watching the game." She said.

"Oh, brother dearest." Rias said.

"Seconds later, and a red magic circle appeared on the ground that was big enough for Rias and her team to stand in. The moment that everyone stood in the magic circle, their vision was blinded as they all got teleported into the battlefield.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Madara walked towards the window, only to see something that he has never seen before. While everything looked normal, the sky was a weird green color instead of the usual blue with white clouds.

 **''May I have your attention please.''** Was the voice of the silver-haired maid that could be heard through the whole battlefield, gaining everyone's attention. **''Welcome everyone. My name is Grayfia Lucifuge, I'm the servant of the house of Gremory and I will be the referee for the match. To create the battlefield you'll be competing in, I took the suggestion of both Lady Rias and Lord Riser. You may recognize this place as an exact replica of Kuoh Academy. Each team has been giving a place that will serve as its home base. Lady Rias, your home is the Occult Research Club in the old schoolhouse. Lord Riser's home base will be located in the principal's office in the new schoolhouse. Pawns will be promoted if they can make their way to the home base of the opposing team. Good luck to all and let the Rating Game begin.''** Grayfia finished.

Rias was about to start planning an attack strategy when she noticed Madara was missing. "What!? Where the hell is, he!" Rias whined. The other members of her peerage could only shake their heads hoping that Madara knew what the hell he was doing otherwise their King would have no future whatsoever.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

''This is Madara Uchiha.'' Sirzechs said as he looked at the huge screen in front of him that showed the former Ghost of the Uchiha. He and two other devils were currently watching the Rating Game.

''It seems so. While I'll admit I sense a fair amount of demonic power inside of him as well as eight pawn pieces. There's another power in him far more sinister than even Rizevim's own demonic power. It appears to be similar to the energy that Youkai use. If I'm not mistaking, it's called chakra." Was a voice that belonged to a young man with light blue eyes and green hair that is slicked back.

"So, he's the one who came from another dimension, huh? This should be rather interesting. I wonder if he single, he's awfully handsome, I wouldn't mind milking him." A girlish voice said. The girl has long black hair that's tied into twin tails and has blue eyes.

The crimson-haired young man let out a chuckle. "While I believe he is single I would advise against it Serafall. Madara is not someone who likes being manipulated as I found out the hard way."

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Three of Riser's Pawns were dashing through the woods who were known as Marion, Bürent and Shuriya, finally arrived at their destination. If you're wondering what their destination exactly is, it's the home base of Rias Gremory.

Marion is a light-skinned girl who's wearing a revealing maid outfit. She has light brown hair and brown eyes.

Bürent is a light-skinned girl who's also wearing a revealing maid outfit that looked a bit different than that of Marion. she has very dark brown hair and blue/grey eyes.

Shuriya is a tan-skinned girl who's wearing a bikini with a silk loincloth that was exposing her sides. She also carries a transparent pink veil around her arms. She has dark turquoise hair and brown eyes.

''Finally, we've arrived,'' Marion said. ''Now all we have to do is get inside, promote ourselves to Queens and win this for Lord Riser.''

"Ho! You really should learn not to announce your strategy. It's quite unbecoming of a warrior. But nonetheless, I appreciate your stupidity." Was a voice that came out of nowhere. The three pawns of Riser Phenex slowly turned around, looking in the direction they heard the voice from. The three girls saw it belonged to the pawn of Rias Gremory, Madara Uchiha.

"I have no intention of letting those brats fight. It's been so long since I've had a decent fight so I hope that the lot of you can quench my thirst for battle." Madara said with his arms crossed underneath his chest with a bloodthirsty grin on his face.

"You're either very arrogant or very stupid. To think that you can take us all on at once. It's kind of sad actually your kind of my type, handsome. Maybe when I become a High-Class Devil, I'll take you into my peerage and treat you very well." Shuriya said arrogantly with a lustful grin on her face.

"He's probably just jealous that we serve under Lord Riser?" Bürent said.

A scowl crept onto Madara's face; how could these weak women actually think that he would want to serve under that pathetic weakling. "You're delusional if you think I want to serve under that flaming rat you call a master." Madara said coldly causing the three girls in front of him to flinch at how harsh his tone was.

"How dare you speak about Lord Riser in such a way!" Bürent hissed in anger as she dashed at Madara. However, before she could make it any further, she along with the other girls noticed multiple magic circles on the ground.

"The lot of you really need to pay attention to your surroundings," Madara said before snapping his fingers as the entire area was engulfed in a massive explosion. After the explosion vanished Madara noticed three quick flashes of light within the smoke and dust.

 **''Three pawns of Lord Riser, retired.''** Grayfia's voice echoed throughout the battlefield. ' _They must have been teleported out to where they could recover. Or at least that's what Tiamat told me._ ' Madara thought rather disappointed at how easily he took them out. ' _Although this magic is even more useful than ninjutsu I must say._ ' Madara thought to himself as he began walking towards the nearest energy signature.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

The three Devils that were watching the game were all drawn into the match even though it just started.

"That was brutal he didn't even give them a chance to defend themselves. He simply snapped his fingers and blew them up." The only female in the room asked in a slightly sour tone.

"Brutal it may be, although it is extremely effective." The green-haired devil said, while trying to completely understand Madara's motives.

"I don't know everything about Madara. But from the little amount of information I been able to gather on him. He is not the type to bow before someone weaker than him or obey them. He's not really fond of my little Rias-tan!" Sirzechs comically whined, as the green-haired man rolled his eyes and the girl giggled.

"Do you know what kind of abilities or magic he uses though?" Serafall asked.

"No, I do not." Was Sirzechs' simple reply while Serafall pouted and Ajuka huffed in annoyance at the lack of information on Madara.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

 **''Three pawns of Lord Riser, retired.''**

"Wow. It seems like Madara-san definitely works fast." Kiba said, while he and Koneko were running to the exit of the gymnasium.

"What do you expect, he's nothing more than a damn monster." Koneko spoke in a monotone manner.

Once the two were outside of the gymnasium, they then looked above only to see Akeno in her traditional miko attire, hovering in the air with her devil wings. With the point of her finger, a massive thunderbolt was unleashed, completely destroying the gymnasium.

 **''Three Pawns and one Rook of Lord Riser, retired.''**

"That's our Queen for you," Kiba chuckled, "No wonder she was given the nickname 'The Priestess of Thunder'.'' Kiba said.

''She knows how to bring the boom.'' Koneko commented about their crazy dominatrix of a Queen. But not a second later after she finished her sentence, the place where the small white-haired girl stood exploded out of the blue.

''Koneko!'' Kiba exclaimed as he began to run towards his comrade, only to stop as he saw someone hovering in the air. It was a young busty woman with long wavy purple hair that reached her back with matching eyes and lipstick.

''That's one down.'' She said.

Kiba was about to attempt to engage Yubelluna the Queen of Riser when a rather calm and cold voice came from where the explosion, was still covered with smoke. Once the smoke cleared up, the three devils saw that Koneko was surrounded by a thick dark blue aura. Standing behind her was Madara one would think that he took the full brunt of the explosion. But at closer inspection, there wasn't even a scratch on him.

''Madara!'' Kiba exclaimed happily.

''No way! How did you survive my attack!?'' Yubelluna exclaimed at the Low-Class Devil who took her magic without having any scratches or burns on his body.

"Did you really expect an attack that weak to hurt me? It seems all the members of that brat's peerage all suffer from the same arrogance and ego he possesses." Madara spoke in a bored tone as he lowered his Susanoo aura before glancing towards Koneko. "You should be more mindful of your surroundings. Next time I may not be here to protect you, little kitty cat." He asked as Koneko's eyes widened in surprise but she nodded as well.

"I see you're a coward relying on sneak attacks. You must be pathetically weak if you must rely on such underhanded and dirty tactics." Madara said.

Yubelluna snarled at Madara who gave her no physical response. "There are no rules about sneak attacks, so it doesn't matter." She hissed.

"Regardless of your reasoning. I'm curious why didn't you help any of your fellow comrades?" He asked the Queen of Riser, knowing full well that she was in the area, around the time his and Akeno's one-sided battles took place.

''I was waiting for them to get defeated so I could attack one of you without any trouble. After all, we can afford a little loss since your group is so small. No matter how many pieces we sacrifice, we will win this battle.'' Yubelluna said with a laugh while narrowly dodging a thunderbolt aimed directly for her.

''Oh my, it looks like my hand just slipped. I'm sorry that I missed you.'' Akeno said with a seductive giggle while flying towards the purple-haired devil.

''Well, well, well. If it isn't The Priestess of Thunder. I've been wanting to fight you for a very long ti- AAAGH!" Yubelluna didn't even have enough time to react as a curved ethereal blue blade pierced through her midsection nearly bisecting her.

Akeno's eyes widened in absolute horror and fear as she saw Madara was directly in front of her and had impaled Yubelluna. And what was more frightening was the humanoid aura like constructs surrounding Madara. It was huge standing at least 30 meters in height, it had four arms it also had two faces and it was dark blue in color.

Madara ripped the blade from Yubelluna's stomach as she vomited out a mouthful of blood. "L...Lor...rd Ris...ser... Forgive me..." As the Queen of Riser began to descend towards the ground, she vanished before she could even impact on the hard ground.

 **''Queen of Riser, retired.''**

Madara released a disappointed sigh at how easily he had defeated the Queen of Riser. The dispelling his Susanoo and gracefully landing on the ground he turned around and came face-to-face with; an absolute horrified Koneko and Kiba and a rather disappointed and disgusted Akeno.

"What you did was wrong Madara you don't have to be so brutal." Akeno said while Madara simply gave her a glance.

"If she has enough time to talk, then she has a perfect amount of time to defend herself against attacks. Why should I allow her to monologue about something I don't give a damn about? As a matter of fact, if it weren't for me, we'd be down one member of our team right now. And speaking of which I should probably take out that arrogant King right now. And get this pointless match over with right now." Madara said as he started to walk away.

Once Madara was out of earshot Koneko was beginning to shake worse than before. "He's worse than a monster he's the devil himself." Koneko began to shiver even more.

"You may be right Koneko. Madara doesn't seem like a people person per se. But there's nothing we can do against him he's in a league of his own." Kiba said.

Akeno gritted her teeth she was starting to hate Madara almost as much as Rias did. ' _We would have been better off with the old perverted Issei rather than this monster that took his body._ ' Akeno thought to herself.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Sirzechs was upset at the brutal display Madara had committed on one of Riser's most important pieces. He showed absolutely no mercy as he brutally impaled the Queen of Riser.

"That was absolutely horrible. What kind of monster did your sister reincarnate Sirzechs!?" Serafall said/demanded.

"Normally I don't do this Sirzechs. But I have to agree with Serafall this one." Ajuka said.

Sirzechs glanced at his two friends. "He was reincarnated into the body of Issei Hyoudou, by some unknown means. I also made a deal with him; I would help him become a high-class devil, and in exchange, I would remove him from my sister's peerage."

"We could simply make him into a free pawn allowing him to come and go as he pleases. However, he would have to answer to us. I would hate to see someone like this end up joining the Old Satan Faction." Ajuka advised.

"Yes! I second that! He's powerful and would be a great ally. If turned against us he would easily defeat most of the Devils he would come across. I agree with Aju-chan on this one Zecks-chan." Serafall said in a very serious tone.

Sighing before smiling a little bit, Sirzechs looked at his two friends. "So how should we go about this..." Sirzechs said as he and his friends began to discuss and make up a plan on how to make Madara into a universal pawn for the betterment of the Devil Faction.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

The girl who was spectating has long blond hair tied into twin tails with large, drill-like curls and dark blue eyes. She's wearing a long, pink dress with white frills. This girl is known as Ravel Phenex and she's not only the Bishop but also the younger sister of Riser Phenex. Ravel had been watching from afar, despite having lost six pawns and one rook. Her brother's peerage still held the advantage, however when she took note of a large blue humanoid being in the distance. She was slightly confused and filled with fear, however when it vanished as well as a small light fading, Grayfia's voice echoed through the replica of Kuoh Academy.

 **''Queen of Riser, retired.''**

It was at that moment that every servant of Riser stopped with whatever they were doing. All of them, even Ravel, looked at the sky with wide eyes.

"No that can't be possible!? Who could have defeated Yubelluna!?" Ravel said to no one in particular. However, her words died in her throat when she noticed the Priestess of Thunder descending from the sky and landing in front of her.

"Hello Ravel-chan~."

Ravel swallowed the lump in her throat as she began to take steps backward out of fear. She knew better than to challenge the Priestess of Thunder by herself. And before she even could say a single word yellow electricity began dancing in between Akeno's fingers. Normally Akeno like playing with her opponents however after Madara's brutal display she had no intention of playing around. She was going to end this quickly.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Grayfia's voice echoed through the replica of Kuoh Academy's Track Field. '' **Bishop of Riser, retired.** ''

Kiba was having a sword fight against Karlamine, Koneko was facing Isabela, Akeno was now fighting against the last four girls of Riser's Peerage. All the while Madara was slowly making his way towards the school building, he could see several large explosions going off on top of said building. No doubt Rias was attempting to fight off that weak brat Riser.

 **''Two Pawns, two Knights, one Rook and one Bishop of Lord Riser, retired.''**

A small smirk spread across Madara's face that just left Riser. And he was going to enjoy his time tortur...playing with his new sparring partner. In a burst of speed Madara disappeared before reappearing on top of the school building. Riser looked completely fine while Rias looked like she had been put through a meat grinder.

"It seems like you can use a bit of assistance Gremory~." The amusement of Madara's voice was clear as day as Rias gritted her teeth. When she turned around, as she saw Madara with a dark smirk on his face. But his eyes were focused on Riser and not her. "Get out of here Gremory I can handle this weakling by myself."

"Weakling!? How dare such a weak piece of trash to refer to Riser as weak! I shall teach you proper manners! As Riser will be the one to... AGK!" Riser never got a chance to finish his monologue as Madara delivered a powerful kick to the Phenex heir's chin knocking him off the school building and down to the ground below.

Riser got to his feet with a scowl on his face, however, faster than he could react Madara vanished from sight, and almost instantaneously Riser sent rolling across the battlefield. When Riser came to a stop Madara appeared above him, descending to the ground with a massive stomp aimed for his head. Riser quickly got out of the way and avoided getting his head crushed from the earth-shattering stomp Madara displayed.

"Is that all you have? You're even weaker than those Fallen Angels I fought. You're not even a worthy dancing partner." Madara said in a mocking manner, as Riser became infuriated as he charged at Madara.

"Riser is not weak I will show you Riser's true power now!" The Phenex heir roared with his fist ignited in flames.

Madara slapped Riser's fire cloaked fist away, Riser than through a sloppy punch which Madara grabbed, before backhanding Riser across the face. Quickly spinning around Madara delivered a powerful kick to not only the heir's stomach but also his face. Quickly delivering a powerful jab to the devil playboy's stomach causing him to hunch forward. Madara didn't stop there as he delivered a quick punch to the man's face then delivering a chop to Riser's neck causing him to hack up blood.

Riser growled before throwing a punch which Madara quickly grabbed and twisted his arm in a painful way before delivering a chop to the young man's stomach. Quickly and gracefully Madara elbowed the devil in his kidneys causing the man to cry in pain. Madara then delivered a quick jab to Riser's stomach than to his ribs, the last hit was so strong that it caused a shockwave demolishing part of the school building and sent the Phenex heir tumbling across the ground.

With a look of pure disappointment on his face, Madara began to slowly advance towards Riser who is beginning to push himself back up. Madara firmly placed his foot in between Riser's shoulder blades, as he began to apply more and more pressure causing the Phenex heir to wince and groan in pain.

Rias could only stand there with a look of absolute awe and shock on her face. She was unable to perceive anything Madara had just done. All she saw was a bunch of blurs and Riser getting thrown all over the place.

"Give up Riser. Otherwise, I'm going to crush you entirely." Madara said coldly.

"Never! Riser never loses unless Riser wills it!" Riser declared stubbornly only to wince in more pain as Madara shoved the heir further into the ground with his foot. The sickening sound of bones cracking could be heard as Madara was applying more and more pressure to Risers back, until a sickening crack echoed throughout the area. Madara had broken several vertebrae in Risers back before kicking Phenex with such force, that he not only flew through the school building but also smashed through several trees behind it.

Riser's body was engulfed in a bright light, Grayfia's voice soon echoed through the replica of Kuoh Academy.

" **Lord Riser is unable to continue; Lady Rias is hereby the victor.** "

 **The End**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


	8. Chapter 8

**From Shinobi God to Student**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto or High school DxD that rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, And Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, And Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Beta read by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood and Violence and other stuff**

' _Thoughts'_

"Talking"

 _ **Dragon/Fullpower God/Demon Thoughts**_

 **Dragon/Fullpower God/Demon Talking**

[Jutsus, Techniques, and Spells]

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – An Offer Pawn and Dreams of Kyoto in Danger?**

* * *

Madara for his part was wordlessly following Tiamat, after his dishonorable victory against Riser and his peerage. Tiamat had claimed that three out of the four Satan's wished to speak with him. When he asked what they wanted Tiamat said she honestly didn't know. Madara could tell that Tiamat was being honest plus she seemed a little overjoyed at the way he treated that spoiled brat's peerage.

Madara took this time to honestly think about how his life had gone since he had entered into this world. He would honestly admit that this life was more peaceful than his previous one by leaps and bounds. While being inside the body of Issei had begun to change him for better or worse he did not know. One thing he did know was he refused to be a pervert, that's the last thing he wanted to be on his legacy.

"Madara-kun? Is everything alright you've been awfully quiet?" Tiamat asked softly. While she absolutely despises Ddriag, she had come to genuinely enjoy Madara's company especially the warmth his body provided at nighttime.

"I'm just thinking Tiamat. This whole new world is still strange to me. I have been conditioned to always look over my shoulder and always expect an attack from the shadows. I guess I'm a little paranoid, I'm not really use to this peaceful life that I've been living so far. Perhaps I should put this whole finding world peace thing on the back burner for now and focus on the here and now." Madara said surprising Tiamat slightly before she nodded.

"So, you haven't completely given up on creating world peace. Perhaps it's best if you don't try to achieve it right from the get-go, enjoy your new lease on life for now and focus on peace later. Plus, you have a soulmate out there that should be your main priority right now." Tiamat said, almost wishing she was that soulmate.

Madara grumbled under his breath, why was everyone pestering him about his soulmate. He barely even knew Yasaka and it felt wrong to him to just go barging into a single mother's home and proclaim her to be his soulmate. That would just make him sound like a creep, plus he had no idea how her daughter Kunou would react. Wait a second since when did he ever cared about such poultry details?

Madara had also noticed that several of the maids they had been walking past had been giving him a look of pure fear or disgust. It was starting to get on his nerves. I mean seriously they were Devils beings based off sin and all types of negative emotions. One would think that they would be worshiping him like a God rather than shunning him for his brutal tactics.

Tiamat had noticed Madara's sour expression, however, she decided to remain quiet for now. Since she could tell Madara was not in a very talkative mood. "Say Tiamat do you mind if I asked you a question?" Madara asked as Tiamat stopped before glancing at him.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I've been talking with Ddriag," Madara paused when he noticed Tiamat scowled at the name of the Red Dragon Emperor. "I've been asking him if it's possible to survive the extraction of my evil pieces. And he told me I could survive if I sacrifice my body to him and in return, I'll gain the body of a newborn Red Dragon." Madara said softly so no one else would hear what he was saying.

Tiamat stared at Madara for what seemed to be an eternity. "Why would you do that? I know you don't like serving under beings weaker than you but if you serve under the Satan's, I promise you, you will not go unrewarded. But I do see where you're coming from, but you must understand if you go through with this you will cut your ties permanently with the Devils. There's no turning back if you decide to do that. I will still be your familiar regardless but..." Tiamat paused for a moment before continuing. "The Devils may label you as a threat and hunt you down if you do that. All I'm saying is don't do anything rash or stupid."

Madara smirked at Tiamat. "While I appreciate your concern for my well-being, I'm really considering this. I was never meant to be controlled I'm like a wild free spirit that cannot be contained for very long. But let's see what kind of offer the Satan's have for me. And depending on what the offer is, will determine what I do. But know this Tiamat, whatever happens to me, it will not change anything between me and you. You are one of my only friends I've ever had, and that is something I do not want to lose." Madara said before leaning forward and very uncharacteristically Madara placed a small kiss on Tiamat's forehead.

This action caused Tiamat to reel back in shock and surprise as she could only stare at Madara with a look of astonishment. Her cheeks were beginning to heat up as a small blush was present on her bronze-colored skin. She gave a playful glare at Madara who simply grinned back at her. He was enjoying this, and she knew it, and worst of all she didn't know if it was a genuine kiss or he was just teasing her.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Sirzechs along with Serafall and Ajuka were waiting patiently in Sirzechs' office. They were waiting for Tiamat to bring Madara here so they can discuss their plans for him. And they were confident that this plan to turn him into a free pawn would never backfire on them. Sadly, enough they didn't know Madara as well as they thought they did.

"Where is Tiamat she should've been here already with Madi-chan?" The child-ish voice of Serafall broke the silents in the room. As Sirzechs chuckled while Ajuka rolled his eyes, at Madara's new pet name. Yup Serafall would be the first to die, by Madara's hand.

"I don't think he'll appreciate that nickname Serafall. He doesn't seem like the type of person, to let others give him pet names like that?" Ajuka muttered softly while playing with his tablet-like device.

"Aju-chan! Don't be like that I'm sure he'll love it!" Serafall whined comically while the more serious Satan rolled his eyes. Sirzechs simply chuckled softly. However, a knock at the door caught the attention of the three Satan's currently occupying the room.

"Come in!"

Madara and Tiamat entered the room, Tiamat glanced nervously at Ajuka who gave her a nod of acknowledgment before going back to playing on his tablet. Sirzechs gave Madara and Tiamat both a kind smile as he gestured for them to sit, to which they both did. And finally, there was Serafall who reminded Madara too much of both Hashirama and Naruto. "Greetings Madi-chan as the current Leviathan I am happy that you accepted our invitation! But you can call me Levia-tan!" Serafall exclaimed with pure joy.

Tiamat cringed at the volume Serafall was speaking at. All the while Madara was quiet, deadly quiet, he was glaring daggers at the current Leviathan sitting before him. His dark blue Susanoo aura was coming off his form in waves, his Mangekyo Sharingan was spinning wildly. "What did you just call me..." Madara's voice was so cold and so sinister that it caused the two other Satan's in the room to flinch.

Serafall's form was shivering at how cold, dark, sinister and intense Madara's power was easily Satan Class if not higher. While Serafall could surpass this level of power by using her true form there was no guarantee she could beat Madara especially if he used the Boosted Gear. "I...I ca…al…led you Madi-chan…" Serafall said in a scared tone.

"Don't call me that again child? Do. You. Understand," Madara ordered as the childlike Satan nodded furiously to afraid to question him despite the difference in their ranking. With that said Madara's aura vanished before he glanced at Sirzechs. "I believe you had something you wished to discuss with me Sirzechs-san." Sirzechs nodded before sending his fellow Satan a slightly annoyed look.

Grayfia who had been quiet up to this point could only stare at Madara with a look of fear. While she didn't voice her opinion, she believed Madara was just as bad as Rizevim, although Madara's aura and power was a lot darker and more sinister than the son of Lucifer. She knew it wasn't her place to speak so she bit her tongue.

"Ah, yes we have an offer for you that may help you. What we have in mind is something we've only done several other times. While you will remain a Low-Class Devil and a pawn, you will no longer belong to any peerage. In other words, you would be a free piece and an Ultimate Pawn. You would no longer have to participate in Rated Games unless you want to." Sirzechs finished as Madara stared at him for a moment contemplating on whether he should even take this deal. It sounded a lot better than what Sirzechs originally offered him.

Madara's onyx eyes stared into Sirzechs is bluish-green eyes. "Hmmm... It sounds like quite the offer," Madara began his Sirzechs grinned believing that he may have sealed the deal with Madara. "However, I feel there's a but in here somewhere," Madara said as Sirzechs frowned.

"Ah, a thinker and not just a mindless brute. It's quite a nice change of pace. Yes, what Sirzechs neglected to tell you is that you have to answer to us. It's nothing big just only whenever we have a mission for you or if you need to go somewhere you could always inform Tiamat rather than coming down to the underworld. Seeing as she's you're familiar and she works for me." Ajuka explained calmly.

Madara sat there quietly staring down at his hands well rather glaring down at them. He was really considering this offer until the last part, he answers to no one. He had the urge to stand up and tell them to all to go fuck themselves, however, instead of letting his emotions take control of him he took a calming breath before staring at the three Satan's before him. "It's quite the offer as I said before, however. I must decline your gracious offer. It's nothing personal I'm just not much on following orders. You see I'm like a free spirit that can't be controlled." Madara said as he gauged the reactions, he got out of the three different Satan's.

Serafall nearly fell over from shock, Sirzechs looked like a fish out of water and Ajuka was glaring at him.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Tiamat was following behind Madara while she wasn't surprised by his answer, she was surprised that he did it in such a calm manner. Part of her was relieved that Madara didn't just snap and start flipping out. While another part of her was outraged that he was so calm and cool and collected. She could only imagine how the Satan's were reacting right now.

"Speak freely Tiamat I can tell by your aura that you're confused." Madara said as he made his way out of Sirzechs's castle down in the underworld.

"I'm just surprised you were so calm when you basically told the Satan's to go fuck themselves. How are you capable of being so collected when you did that, I could tell that you were upset?" Tiamat questioned the Ghost of the Uchiha.

"There's a time and a place to release one's frustrations. However, in the middle of a meeting is not one of those places. I've learned this over my very long and hectic life in the elemental nations. You shouldn't let something like this bother you though. After all I'm planning to have Ddriag turn me into a Dragon tonight, and I'll be sure to return the evil pieces back to Gremory so that she can reincarnate some other fool or fools." Madara explained as Tiamat remained quiet.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

"I can't believe him!? Who the hell does he think he is blowing us off like that!" Sirzechs paced back and forth frustrated at the fact that Madara refused their gracious offer.

"I'm just as angry as you are Sirzechs. However, everyone is entitled to their own opinions on everything you can't just force someone to do something they don't want to. And perhaps that's the reason why so many stray devils kill their masters." Ajuka stated with a frown.

"Don't you think I already know that Ajuka! Here I was going out of my way to help him and he just slaps me in the face! I hope he's satisfied with his decision!" Sirzechs released his frustrations.

"Zechs-chan calm down and sit down." Serafall commanded softly, while Sirzechs begrudgingly sat back down in his seat while crossing his arms underneath his chest as he continued grumbling.

"What are we going to do with him? Madara that is, he is very powerful, and I have a feeling that we won't be able to control him. I fear we may have to use some barbaric methods of the former four Satan's." Ajuka stated calmly. "In order to control him or at least keep him in line so he doesn't end up becoming a stray devil. That's the last thing we need, and for all we know he could be comparable to me and Sirzechs in power. Although that would explain why he refuses to listen to anyone."

"You really think he's that strong Aju-chan? I can tell he was definitely Satan-Class when he got angry at me earlier. But do you really think he's Super Devil material?"

"From what I've heard from Azazel he might be above a Super Devil Serafall. But currently, he's weakened this may be our only chance to get him to submit to us so that he doesn't start causing trouble." Sirzechs announced causing the other two Satan's to stare at him.

"Sirzechs?"

"Yeah, Ajuka what is it?"

Without saying a single word Ajuka smacked his best friend across the back of his head causing Sirzechs to grab his head and cry in pain as he was nursing the giant lump that had formed. "Ajuka!? What the hell man! Why did you hit me!"

"For not informing us about that earlier!" Ajuka uncharacteristically yelled at Sirzechs. "That could have been very valuable information we could have used. If I would've known that earlier, I would've given him the rank of High-Class to Ultimate-Class Devil right then and there. But now you might if potentially cost us the greatest asset we've ever been given."

"Well sorry, apparently Azazel ruined that for me! He told Madara that I couldn't just simply promote him right off the bat. Which it's true I couldn't do it on my own but with three of us we probably could've accomplished it." Sirzechs defended himself however he was soon whacked in the head by Serafall's magic wand.

"Zechs-chan You know better than to blame other Pantheon and Faction leaders!"

"I'm not lying!" Sirzechs yelled comically before tackling Serafall to the ground. All the while Ajuka performed a bionic elbow drop onto Sirzechs causing the Crimson Satan to cry in pain. However, the three childish leaders soon froze in place at the sound of the door opening. They were greeted by a very annoyed queen of Sirzechs who was staring at them with a look of disgust.

"What are you three adult children doing!" The three Satan's could only stare at Grayfia as she pulled out her iron fan and was ready to administer punishment.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Madara sat shirtless on the floor of his room, he took a deep breath before looking at the back of his hand as it had a dull green glow. "Ddraig you know what to do." Madara simply said all the while Tiamat was sitting on the edge of his bed staring at him.

 **[** **You got it partner!]** Ddraig said in an all too energetic tone that caused Tiamat to frown and Madara couldn't help but have a single bead of sweat traveling down his forehead. **[Purge!]** Was all Ddraig said as the Boosted Gear burst into life.

Madara blinked before he felt a strange sensation, he didn't know how to describe it, it just felt very creepy. He saw red ripples of energy coursing through his body as eight pawn pieces fell out of his body through these ripples of energy. As soon as the pieces were out that's when extreme fatigue and tiredness hit Madara like a ton of bricks. It reminded him of how he felt after waking up from being used as Kaguya's vessel.

"Uugh…" Madara groaned weakly, as he used his arms to support his weight which felt way heavier than it should've been. "Now Ddriag... Hurry up..."

"Madara-kun I don't think this is a good idea." Tiamat voiced are concerned to which Madara glanced at her before giving her a weak smile.

 **[Be prepared partner because this will be painful.]** Ddraig said as Madara snorted.

"I'm no stranger to pain." Madara said before he completely froze as his skin grew several shades paler. That's when it hit Madara this pain was unbearable, it made everything he had ever felt before, feel like love taps in comparison. It felt like every single cell in his body was being ripped out one by one. Madara had no idea how long this transformation would last but he was almost regretting it.

Madara's body fell forward as he laid on the floor of his room unconscious, his body was still trembling. Tiamat walked over to him before picking him up bridal style before laying him in his bed. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into Madara-kun. Because there is no going back after this, you'll be a Dragon, a Humanoid Dragon but a Dragon nonetheless." The Chaos Karma Dragon spoke softly to the unconscious form of her master.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

A pair of golden yellow eyes stared stoically ahead, a pair of plump lips were pressed into a fine line, as the Leader of the Kyoto Youkai Faction kept up her momentum. Moving deeper into the forest that was next to the city of Kyoto.

She was getting closer she could feel it in her core...

"Yasaka-sama...we're getting close." One of her guards reaffirmed her, trudging ahead of her just in case.

The Youkai Queen did not respond, she kept her attention on her senses, seeking to find the energy signature that was resonating with her own.

She had a gut feeling that it must be her daughter's kidnapper, and when she found this strange being or person. She was going to take her time and do everything in her power to inform him or her on just how _displeased_ this being had made her. You never and I mean ever cross a mother's children.

"Ah, it seems I have finally found you."

The powerful Queen of the Youkai's pupils flickered to the side of her eyes, a deep frown spread across her delicate features at the masculine voice that addressed her from behind the group. When did, no, how did he...?

Her two bodyguards immediately flanked her, growling menacingly at the unknown man addressing their leader.

She slowly turned her body around with such grace, as power exploded from her form as her miko outfit flickered against the forest floor.

"…Who are you?" Yasaka demanded coolly bearing her fangs as her features grew more feral. She was not wasting any time she was getting straight to the point.

The young man in question grinned at how hostile the vixen was being. "Straight to the point I see. Well I do suppose that your rather busy and in quite a hurry. For that I must apologize. This won't take too much of your time, you will be seeing your daughter rather soon."

The atmosphere quickly dropped several degrees, Yasaka's aura became far more intense, her very presence became far more hostile and colder after that statement.

"You must be the kidnapper then, I presume?" She accused quietly, her golden eyes locked right on to the young man's blue ones.

The man in question shrugged his shoulders with a smirk. "Well you're about half right. He isn't necessarily part of my group nor does he really work for me. You could say he owes me a favor and will leave it at that." The human's grin only grew more sinister, a dark glint in his eyes caused the Kyuubi in question to unconsciously take a step back.

"Unfortunately, you will be working for me from now on. No questions asked."

Yasaka's eyes widened in surprise before they quickly narrowed, she bared her teeth once more, incensed that this man had the gall to-!

Yasaka stopped mid-thought as it felt like the air had been knocked out of her chest as she nearly collapsed, her eyes widened, as time seemed to slow to a snail's pace. Everything seemed to change, the sound seemed to be muted and all of the colors around her became black and white.

Yasaka tried to shake her head. She had a basic knowledge of Sacred Gears and abilities that could rip away her free will, it was necessary since she was the leader of an entire faction. And yet she had never heard of anything like this before. Yasaka could still hear the infuriating humans voice taunting her it sounded distorted, but it was still there.

" _Knowledge is power. Your lack of knowledge is what damned you to such an easy trap, but then again, considering your current emotional state, it would have been doubtful that you could've resisted me anyways. Apologies, but we're in a bit of a hurry, we'll be taking control of your body for a while. Please try not to resist too much, our abilities are quite unique you see, and I can be very inconsiderate if I really want to."_

"Ah...so she's available to implicit suggestions now?" The young man asked summarily bored.

Yasaka finally managed to rip her attention away from her dilemma but doing so only confirmed her fears. Her bodyguards were left to face the man alone once she was taken out of the picture by his ally. Their corpses laid about her, while her clothes remained unstained, the forest floor could no longer say the same.

The young man with blue eyes turned before speaking to his hidden ally. "Georg, how is your control over her?"

"It is stable Cao Cao." Another masculine voice stated, "however, it's not stable enough that I'd feel comfortable in leaving her unattended should I have to rest. We may need her daughter after all, to act as a guarantee. To keep her obedient."

The human nodded, eyes narrowing. "You said that keeping your target emotionally despondent was another option, yes?" He could feel his friend's agreement despite the lack of words.

"Then perhaps killing the child is another option." Cao Cao wondered aloud. "Surely that should be more than enough to break her in. The question is, do you think you can retain total control over her after that?"

"I don't know, it's a risk we can't take." Georg asked.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Madara's eyes snapped open, as he shot up to a sitting position. His blanket comforters slid off his naked upper body, his body was completely covered in cold sweat as he was breathing heavily. His hands were physically trembling, was that a dream about Yasaka he wandered? **[No partner that was no dream.]** Ddraig's voice echoed throughout Madara's mind.

Tiamat who had been awakened by Madara's sudden movements glanced at him with a slightly annoyed expression. However, after seeing his concerned look she was curious on what was happening. "Madara-kun? Are you alright?" She asked gently as Madara simply glanced at her.

 **[Unfortunately, he's not all right Tiamat.]** Ddriag's annoying voice caused Tiamat to snarl.

"And why is that Ddriag?" Tiamat spat out the Red Dragon Emperor's name as if it was poison.

 **[Because his soulmate is in danger. She was attacked by someone wielding the True Longinus, if she dies then partner here may end up dying as well. Of course, it's a worst-case scenario most likely he'll just be extremely depressed and be unable to open his heart to anyone else.]** Ddraig explained as Tiamat's eyes widened.

Madara pulled the covers off his body before standing up, he then walked to his closet where he pulled out his shinobi attire that he wore during the rated game against Riser. "Madara-kun what are you doing?"

Madara turned towards Tiamat, with his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan active. He was crying tears of blood, but Tiamat could tell he was hurting. "Tiamat you stay here you are the strongest person in this town outside of me and possibly Azazel. I need you to protect this town for me as I've grown, somewhat attached to it." Madara explained calmly despite all the raging emotions he was experiencing right now.

"What will you do Madara-kun?"

Madara narrowed his eyes as his body was cloaked in a dark blue aura with a red hue that caused the Chaos Karma Dragon to shiver in fear, at how sinister, dark and evil Madara's aura felt. "I'm going to Kyoto. And I'm going to hunt down and murder whoever dared to lay a finger on Yasaka." Madara said as he finished putting on his uniform before opening and jumping out the window. This left Tiamat by herself staring at the window Madara jumped out of.

"So, his soulmate is Yasaka, huh?" Tiamat said softly before giggling slightly. "You just had to get yourself, one of the most desired women in the entire supernatural world. Didn't you Madara-kun."

* * *

 **The End**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


End file.
